TF Recovering
by BIackrose13
Summary: What happens when you find out that your family was caught up in a war long before you were even thought of? I find out that alien robots exist and one of them wants to help me but how will he react when he finds out about my family secret that I myself am just luring about! Will this affect our friendship? I thought that he might even have started to care for me. - Story on hold
1. Chapter 1

I hurried into the grocery store and reached into my pocket to make sure my money was still there. Three dollars and seventy eight cents. That was all I had today. I was lucky enough that I had even that much. With what little money I was able to save, I could buy something to eat today without having to worry about going hungry for awhile. I might even be able to stretch it out for another day or two if I was lucky. Grabbing a box of granola bars I noticed a sign that said that the bananas were half off. Snatching one I hummed to myself with happiness. I could save some for tomorrow and not have to worry about food in the morning.

Walking up to the register, there was an older woman working there finishing up with a customer. When it was my turn she grabbed my two items and rang them up before looking at me with a concerned expression. She seemed to know something was off about me. Ducking my head down, I pretended count out my money. Hopefully she would just ignore and go back to her job again. It was rare but sometimes someone would notice my appearance.

For a seventeen year old I was small and skinnier than a stick; probably from not getting enough nutrients I needed as a kid while I was growing up. My hair was black and short. It wasn't shiny like mosts girls since it was rare when my house had shampoo I was aloud to use. I had on an old black baggy long sleeved sweatshirt to hide my appearance. One of my sleeves had slid up and exposed my skinny arm. Quickly I pulled it back down. I had one one of my moms pair of jeans I had found up in the attic from years ago. With all the use I had gotten out of them, they were now worn and ripped up here and there. I had also found her old black tennis shoes and luckily my feet fit.

"Your total comes up to four dollars and ten cents" The womans voice gerked me out of my thoughts.

Tencing up, I looked at the total before turning my attention back to her. "The bananas were supposed to be half off." I quietly said, my eyes darting back and forth as I tried not to look her in the eyes.

The woman frowned before reaching up to the little walky talky thing that was attached to her shirt. A minute later she replies to the person on the other end before turning back to me. "I'm sorry dear but someone must have forgotten to take down the sign."

Sadly I knew I would have to go without it and just eat the granola bars. "Oh ok...I-I really don't need it anyway." I said barely above a whisper. Staring at the floor, I couldn't look at her as my cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame. It was silent for a moment before I saw her hand put the granola bars and banana into the bag.

Gasping I hurriedly tried to stop her. "Mame! I-" I was cut off as she shushed me. Reaching into her pocket she took out five bucks and put it into the cash register. My eyes went wide and my voice stopped working as my mouth opened and closed.

Shoving the bag into my hands, I tried to protest and give it back. I flinched away from her as she gave me this stern glare. "Now I know you weren't telling the truth. Just think of this as a favor to me. I can't stand to see anyone go hungry." she determinedly said.

Bowing my head, I held on tightly to my bag. My face was beet red now and I hurriedly said my thanks and bowed before rushing away.

~~~~~TF~~~~~~

A white and red ambulance with a strange symbol on the hood drove down the highway. Unknownst to the people he had passed though it wasn't just a normal ambulance. The ambulances was actually an alien and his name was Ratchet. As he stopped at the red light he thought back to how he had been forced into this situation.

_He had been cleaning some medical tools on the table beside the medical berth when he had seen Optimus walk in. Optimus kept a straight face, making sure his emotions where hidden when he came through the doorway. With being friends with Optimus for lightyears, I had learned to read the emotions that were hidden behind the mask he wore most of the time now as a Prime. There was a slight tightness around his eyes and I noticed the slight tenseness in his frame as he walked up to me. Anyone else would have missed it but not me and from what I could tell I was not going to like what Optimus had to say._

Glancing up at him I let out a sigh. Putting down the last tool I had been cleaning into its proper place, I sub spacing the rag I was using and turned to Optimous. "I know you're not here for an early exam so what brings you here Optimous?"

I saw the slightest flash of amusement in his eyes and he let himself simile one of his rare smiles before he continued spoke up in neutral tone. "You are right old friend, I have been meaning to talk to you and now seems like the best time." Raising a optic ridge I waited for him to continue. Frowning, he said in a serious voice "As you know I have been sending out everybot so that they may learn what they can about the humans on this planet. Almost everyone else has gone and since no one is in need of medical service I thought that you should take this opportunity to go."

Annoyance flared throughout my processors as I let out an aggravated growl "I have more than enough things that need to be attended to here Optimus! If I don't finish getting everything organized what am I supposed to do when we have an emergency and I can't find the right equipment? I'm sure there is some other mech that would be more than willing to go."

Optimus let out a sigh as he shut off his optics and pinched his nose with his fingers in aggravation. "Ratchet I'm sure that we can spare an hour of being without our medic and the equipment isn't going anywhere. I will personally make sure that I have somone guard the medbay so that no one will go in our out and it will be exactly like you left it."

I tried the last thing I could think and practically growled out "Optimous I see no need to go wandering about aimlessly when the humans have this internet we can access. It offers significant enough information about this planet and its inhabitants. "

Crossing his arms Optimus comley replied "As useful as that information is Ratchet there are just some things that you can not learn through reading as well as what you can learn by experience. You more than anyone should understand this being a medic. Its only a matter of time until we are discovered. I would like for each of us to be prepared for when that happens."

"But-!"

"Ratchet!" Optimus's voice rose before continuing in a lower tone. "Please, just this once, do it for me. I do not want to have to make this an order."

My shoulders slumped and I hung my head before I let out a long vent "Ok Optimous just this one time..." I said as I gave in. I felt a servo on my shoulder. Looking up, Optimus smiled and patted his shoulder "Thank you old friend. I know how much you dislike leaving your medical bay or the base for that matter. But I feel it is necessary to get used to this new world as quickly as possible."

And so thats how it went and here I am! Driving down the road freezing my tail pipe off.

Turning a corner I slammed on my brakes as a green sports car cut me off. _Slagging humans! Can't even obey their own traffic laws! _I thought as he continued down a road that led to a human housing district. Checking my internal clock I saw that I still had half a milla cycle. I revved my engine in frustration. Like everything else on this planet the human houses would almost be all the same if it weren't for little details and the colors. House with fence. House without fence. House with driveway. House without driveway. House with organic plants. House without. Not only was there any humans around it was starting to getting really boring.

I couldn't blame them though, no human in there right processor, would be crazy enough to go out in this temperature. It was just a waste of time to be driving around out here. Since I had nothing better to do I ran a scan of the area just to see what I could pick up. I sputtered in surprise and my brakes squealed as I came to a complete stop. There was a strange signal on my radar, that hadn't been there a klik ago, now just a couple blocks away from my position. Confusingly it almost read as energon signal but didn't quite match. If I hadn't ben nearby it probably wouldn't have shown up on my sensors at all. Curious I started driving towards it to find whatever was giving off such a signal. I picked up speed as I drove deeper into the housing district as quickly as possible.

~~~~~Lexi~~~~~

I hurried home, through town, as I got closer to my neighborhood. The temperature was dropping quickly now that the sun had set. Storm the clouds gathered overhead and a harsh cold wind tore through my sweater, making me shiver. The storm wasn't what I was worried about though. I needed to get back before Dad noticed that I was gone. If I didn't I knew what the consequences would be. Befor I had left my Dad had passed out drinking and I had taken this opportunity to go get food for myself. All day yesterday he had been away and he had eaten out all day long. That meant that there would be no food for me to eat in the mean time. I dared not touch anything in case he noticed something had gone missing. If he didn't eat that meant that I didn't get to eat. I was only allowed to eat whatever was left over after he had finished his meal. That was if anything was left over.

There weren't many cars on the road as I made my way home. Most people would be taking shelter now since we were preparing for a bad snowstorm. I was halfway home and was making good time when I heard a engine revive behind me, making me jump. "Hay whats a pretty girl like you doing out this late? Shouldn't you be inside?" Glancing over my shoulder I spotted an orange truck driving up next to me on the wrong side of the road. The man drove at a pace to match mine, his buddies in the back of the truck drinking and laughing. I tried to ignore them as I continued walking hoping that they would just go away.

"Whats the hurry sweet stuff? You in a hurry because of the cold? I could give you a ride and warm you up reeaally fast!" he laughed. His friends snickered in the back and one even hooted. I flenched away from the truck and my face drained of its color. _Go away! _I thought. I tried to put distance between them as I walked on the grass instead of the sidewalk; picking up my pace. My arms and legs started to shake as I hurried along. These guys weren't going to let me go and there was no one around.

"Aww come on now dont be like that." He pouted. "We just want to help you out...and maybe have some fun too." He said as he drove his truck onto the sidewalk. Some of his friends jumped out of the car and started walking behind me.

Not knowing what to do I took off running. _Please God help me get away from these jerks!_ I prayed. There was a woop behind me as one of the guys yelled out "There she goes!" Another yelled "I always love it when they run" Footsteps pounded behind me as I tried to get away.

My heart pounded in my chest as I hung on to my grocery bag like it was a life line. My eyes darted here and there as I looked for an escape. Something caught my foot as I was looking, causing me to trip. Regaining my balance I ran on. My lungs started to ache and my breath became short. I wasn't a runner and my body was to weak to handle what I was pushing myself to do. I couldn't concentrate anymore and I started to panic. _There going to get me! There right behind me!_ All of a sudden the panic left my mind and I felt calmer. Someone grabbed my arm tightly. I felt a strength in me that was impossible for my body and I easily ripped my arm away from the tight grip. The new strength gave me a burst of energy to continue running, this time faster than before. For some strange reason I felt prompted to look to my left and when I did so, my eyes zeroed in on something I had missed.

There was an alleyway and I quickly darted down it. I ran to a door to one of the buildings and tried to open it only to find it locked. Quickly I continued running when I heard my pursuers. Thinking fast I grabbed a few trash cans that were lining the ally pulled a few over hoping it would slow them down enough to let me get away. As I turned back to continue running my eyes met what was in front of me making my eyes widened. There at the end of the alley was a tall wooden fence about eight or nine feet high. Fear started to take control of me again but it was suddenly brushed aside once more. Running up to the end of the ally it was like I knew what I had to do. I jumped off of the ground and placed a foot on the side of the building and push upward on that. Grabbing the top of the fence I launched myself over it with the momentum and landed on both feet on the other side. Panting I slid down to the ground in exhaustion. Muffled voices approached the other side of the fence until I could here them. "Where'd she go?!" "She couldn't have gotten over the fence! That things way to high!" "Check the door we passed she might have locked it from the other side!" I sighed in relief as I heard the footsteps fade away.

As I recovered my breath I got back to my feet and continued making my way home at a fast pace. After awhile of traveling down alleys and though my neighborhood I started to wonder how did I get over that fence? And how in the world was I able to run like that? _It should have been impossible now that I think about it._ I wasn't paying attention as I crossed the street to my house and I jumped at what felt like a smack to my head. When I was brought out of my thoughts I heard tires screeching, causing me to look up in surprise. I saw an ambulance heading straight for me! I closed my eyes waiting for the impact...and waited...and waited.

"Ms are you all right?" A male voice said worriedly. Slowly I opened my eyes and jumped back. The ambulance had stopped mere inches from hitting me.

"Y..Yes I think so." I stammered out as my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I was shaking all over at the realization that I could have died hit me. I tried to see the person that was driving but strangely the glass was too dark. I involuntary shuttered as a strange tingling sensation ran over me.

"I'm very sorry about that Ms! I was distracted and in a hurry and I didn't see you." he stammered.

"No I had a lot on my mind and I wasn't paying attention either." I apologized.

There was silence for a minute before he spoke again "It was neither of our faults but just as a precaution, when you get home you should eat and relax. Your fr-body seems to be lacking nutrients that it needs and you are very stressed probably from almost getting squished. It wouldn't be any good to have you faint from hunger after having a near death experience."

I looked at him strangely but chalked up his weird speech to being a doctor thing. Putting on a fake smile I replied "Thanks...I'll do that."

I about to continued on her my way when I was interrupted. "Ah Ms! You dropped your food." Turning around I grabbed the bag I had dropped and started to walk away. "Next time you try crossing the street please pay attention. It would be terrible if you were accidentally dama...Uh...hurt." He called after me. Waving a hand letting him know I heard, I huffed to myself in annoyance and quickly walked down to my house.

The ambulance sat there for a few moments taking note of what house she entered before driving off again.

As I closed the door and I sighed in relief. _Now to get upstairs without waking Dad up._ I thought. As quietly as I could I snuck down the hallway. The living room hallway was on the left and after that was the kitchen. I had to cross passt both of them in order to get to the stairs. Hopefully Dad would still be asleep in the living room chair. Peeking around the corner I saw bottles strone around the lazy boy chair as usual and the stains on the carpet that made the room stink. I was horrified though to find the chair empty. Dad was up! Did he know I had gone out though?

I quickly snuck past to come up to the next doorway. I heard rummaging around in the kitchen and I slowly looked in. Thankfully Dad had his back to the fridge and was getting more beer out. While his back was turned I ran passed and up the stairs as quietly as possible. Shutting the door I listened for footsteps. When I didn't hear him coming after me I sighed in relief. Walking to my bed I sat down, took out my food, and began eating.

My thoughts wandered back to the crazy day I had. As I ate I couldn't help but start to wonder. How did the guy driving the ambulance know I had food in my bag? Shrugging it off I got up and hid the bag and the rest of my granallas in the closet behind what little possessions I had. Exhaustion started to take over as I let out a yawn. Throwing off my shoes, I didn't care about changing into pajamas as I layed back down and grabbed a blanket. Today had been crazy and I felt like I was starting to get a bad headache. Growing from the pain I snuggled into my covers and hoped to fall asleep soon. I layed there and rubbed my moms necklace, I always wore, between my fingers. It helped calm me whenever I did. As I closed my eyes I felt affection brush against my consciousness as I finally drifted off...

Bang! I startled as a loud noise woke me up from my peaceful slumber. With heavy eyes I looked up to find my Dad standing in my doorway. He was a big man, muscles could be seen under his shirt and his black hair was cut short. He worked out as much as he drank and no one would have guessed his real personality from his looks. When I looked at his face I was shocked; he had a half smile half smirk and his brown eyes shone with happiness. Not once had I seen him smile in the last seven years.

Hurriedly I flung the covers off and jumped out of bed. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was twelve thirty four in the morning. "W-what's going on?" My question went unanswered as he ignored me and stomped over towards me. I scooted back against the bed and tenced. I raised my hands up to protect my face but yelped when my wrist was grabbed tightly instead. I struggled usually as he jerked me behind him down the upstairs hallway and stairs. I struggled to keep my balance as we descended. My heart was beating ninety miles an hour "D-dad! What are you doing?!" I cried.

When we finally got downstairs to the living room there were two guys there dressed in some kind of black ninja military gear. There faces where covered by masks and they each had orange goggles on. Dad through me in front of himself and I stumbled into one of the guys. I was pushed back to my feet as my dad said "Here she is. Do what you want with her, but you better hold up your end of the bargain."

Shaking in fear, I tried to back away but one of the guys grabbed my arm and I struggled uselessly against him. The other said to Dad "You'll get your money and what you asked for soon." My dad nodded in affirmation and smiled.

At those words I stopped struggling and stood there shocked. My face went pain and I gasped at I was hearing. When I spoke it was like someone else was talking. "M-money? You're selling me?!" I half cried half whispered. I felt my eyes get wide and I barely noticed when tears start to fall down my cheeks. Jerking my arms I was dragged out the front door. "Dad! You cant do this! I'm your daughter! Dad please!" Something covered my mouth and I felt myself getting sleepy all of a sudden. A car door was opened and I was thrown in the back seat. Blinking I barely kept my eyes opened as I started to drift off. Pain, hurt, and brokenness echoed off of the raging anger that wasn't mine. _Whats going to happen to me?_ was my last thought before my consciousness was drug into darkness.

~~~~~TF~~~~~~

I drove around the human femmes house a few times trying to decide what to do before eventually parking a block away. Usually I would have been more careful driving around human housing units but the closer I got to the signal it started to put out a distress call before slowly vanishing altogether off of my radar altogether.

I was very confused and frustrated as I speed along. I was so close to finding the source and it just upped and stopped broadcasting. Scanning the area over and over again I didn't pay attention to the human crossing the street. When my optics landed on the femme I slammed on my brakes as my tires slid against the pavement causing them to burn in pain. When she glanced up I saw the horror on her face as she through her hands up.

It took everything I had not to transform right then and there when the signal blasted fully against my sensors, screaming at me in distress. To my utmost shock the signal was emanating from the small human in front of me. I asked her if she was unharmed as I shut down most of my sensors I was using to track the signal with and bough up my medical program. Quickly I scanned the femme only to become confused. The girl in front of me seemed human enough (one that was in poor health I might add) but she also read of something cybertronian that I couldn't identify.

With some mistakes with almost using cybertronian terms I quickly corrected myself as I told the girl that she should eat and get some rest before she left with her bag of fuel. As I had watched her enter her house I contacted Optimus. ~This is Optimus~

~Optimus I found something strange I think you should know about. While I was driving I was scanning the area and came across a faint distress signal and followed it to its source.~

~What did you find Ratchet?~

~...A human femme. For some odd reason she was the source of the signal. My scans couldn't find any reason as to why she was producing this signal and it would appear and disappear without a trace like it was never there. She is certainly human and from what I could tell didn't have anything cybertronian on her but to make sure I would need a closer examination~

~For now observe and protect the human. We need to find out where this signal is coming from and protect her from any Decepticons that might harm her. Keep running scans if you can and do not engage. If there is a chance that we can remove the source of the signal without her knowledge that would be best~

~Understood. Ratchet out~

I sat there for a couple hours not picking up the signal again. I scanned the house to find the femme quickly going upstairs. To my pleasure she had taken my advice and refueled but to my dismay though I found that half of what she consumed was less than healthy for her. Grumbling to myself about humans and bots alike not taking care of themselves properly, my attention turned back to the femme. Mostly it was boring until after awhile she seemed to start showing signs of a processor ake to my concern. Quietly she drifted off into a peaceful recharge without to much trouble and I felt somewhat relieved. Hoping that I wasn't the cause for her condition, I quickly looked up human symptoms and causes for such a illnesses.

After a couple of hours of research I moved on to looking up information about this human. My search came up for a young human femme by the age of seventeen, soon to be eighteen, called Lexi Lockheart. Her sires name is Daryl Lockheart; age fifty six, currently looking for work. I would have frowned if I was in my bipedal form as I read about her other creator. Her carriers name was Cindy Lockheart; age forty nine, current whereabouts where unknown, possibly dead. Concerned I tried to find out more about her human carrier until I was pulled out of my thoughts as a dark green sports car drove up and parked in front of her house. My interest peaked as two strange men, completely covered in garments, walked up to her door. To my surprise the man who answered the door, quite possibly Daryl, seemed unconcerned as he let the two strange men into his house.

Turning my sensors to the people inside I found Lexi to have been awoken and was highly stressed. After while there were a few noises and yelling and all of a sudden the door opened and Lexi was being dragged out of the house by one of the men as he put something over her mouth. I revved my engine angrily and quickly scanned Lexi to find she had been drugged and had fallen unconscious. Befor I could react she was thrown in the back of the car and the two humans speed away. Quickly I took off after them determined to rescue Lexi and find out what was going on.

~~~~~Lexi~~~~~

I had a major headache as I groggily woke up to the smell of leather. As I opened my eyes I found myself laying down in a small sports car. _Where am I?_ I though before it all came crashing back to me. My eyes got wide as I remembered. Falling asleep in bed, my Dad, the men! I spotted the guys in the front of the car as we drove along. I didn't get up and they didn't seem to realize I was conscious so I was careful not to move. I closed my eyes, barely peeking out of one as we drove along.

"Are you sure she's ok? You know what will happen to us if she isn't!" The guy driving stated.

"I made sure to use the right dosage! She should be asleep for hours. Way after the time we get back to base." The guy beside him argued back angrily. He must have been the one who knocked me out. He glanced back at me just to be sure and I was glad I had closed my eyes again.

My heart pounded in my chest as I pretended to be asleep. I was sure that they knew I was awake because they must be able to hear my heartbeat as loudly as it sounded to my ears as it thumped rapidly against my chest. I opened my eyes carefully again to find he turned away.

He continued talking to his partner as she watched "Besides once we get back to base she will be someone elses problem."

Driver guy sighed "True and we are almost half way to the base. But why would the boss want this brat anyway?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought back to how I had gotten into this mess._ I knew that Dad didn't like me but to go so far as to sell me! And who was this boss guy and what did he want with me?_ I bite my lip to keep myself from crying. _There has to be a way to escape, but how?_ I layed there for what felt like ages. As I thought I glanced out to window to see that snow was falling down hard outside. The trees we passed by where already covered in a thick layer. I didn't see any buildings or lights as we drove along what seemed to be a long road though a forest. I was definitely in deep trouble all right. How was I going to get out of this mess?

**Hope you enjoyed reading my story! Tell me if you liked it. Remember comments help the author to keep writing. I do not own any of the transformers only Lexi and the plot. Thanks for reading chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~TF~~~~~

A few minutes after Lexi had been taken the snow had started falling slowly at first but soon turned for the worst as it fell down so harshly that you could barely see ten feet away. It wasn't a problem for Ratchet as pursued the green sports car as it headed away from the small town. It offered him the perfect cover as he followed along but as the car turned off of the warm roads and onto a dirt path that lead into a forest the situation changed.

"Blast it!" I yelled out as my tires spun. Without the warm pavement, it was hard for me to control myself from sliding into a ocasional ditch or bush off the side of the road. Snarling in anger, I once more lost control and ran off the road this time into a tree. My alt mode didn't have snow tires as the sports car I was following apparently did, as they were making more progress than I was. The tracks were quickly starting to disappear as my back wheels spun, causing snow to be kicked up as I fumed in frustration. "Scrap this!" I yelled as I quickly transformed. The cold bit harshly at my frame as quickly I turned my internal heating system up to accommodate.

The snow fell down around me harshly as I made my way on foot after the car. I was making much more progress than before and having less trouble besides the occasional tree branches I had to push aside or duck underneath as I hurried along. Turning on my internal com I tried to contact base ~_Ratchet to Autobots...Autobots respond!~_ Static buzzed back at me annoyingly as I yelled to myself "Off all the slagging times I don't want to talk to anybot the one time I actually need to I can't get through!" Using his frustration to his advantage he lashed out as another tree branch got in his way. It easily snapped in half and didn't stand a chance against Ratchets anger.

Sooner than he expected there saw two red tail lights ahead of him and just to add to his confirmations he picked up on the signal for a moment. I slowed my pace as I got closer. I watched as the car slid back on some ice before getting a better grip and slowly made its way to the top of a hill it was trying to climb. Knowing that this was my chance I desperately tried to think of someway to rescue Lexi. I couldn't just grab the car. Her captors might harm her in the process of me trying to rescue her. No, I had to do this without being seen. As I watched the car near the top of the hill an idea came to me. Careful not to be seen I quickly ran through the forest around to the other side of the hill and bent down. Careful not to damage what I suspected might be underneath I gently pushed some of the snow aside to find more ice. Smirking to myself as I knew what I had to do.

Quickly I dug a hole and buried a mini bomb deep enough into the earth so that it hopefully wouldn't cause as much damage. Packing snow overtop of it until it was covered I heard the engine rumbled as the car reached the top of the hill. Backing into the forest I went to the bottom of the hill and brought out my buzz saw. Waiting in antashipashen I watched as the car drove to the edge of the hill and slowly started its descent. Smirking as they drove over the spot, I sent the signal. With a small explosion the cars back wheels where throw up a few feet off of the ground. I heard screams and curses inside the car as it was sent sliding and swerving down the hill. Nearing my position it started slowing down enough that what I did next would be safe enough...I hoped. Giving my blaid a twirl I quickly went to work.

~~~~~Lexi~~~~~

_I have to escape! _I thought anxiously. My fear was rising the longer we drove. We were nearing whenever my kidnappers were taking me and I still didn't know what they wanted with me. Tears silently slid down my cheeks. Why had my father done this? Even if I didn't mean anything to him any more I was still family. The only way to escape would be to hope that the doors were unlocked take my chances against the snow and trying to find my way back to town somehow. But then what else was there that she could do? If she stayed put these people might sell her to slavers, kill her, or-or she shuttered and didn't want to finish that thought. Whatever it was it couldn't be any good.

It was still hard for her to believe that she had actually been sold by her father. A sobb worked its way up her throat as she tried to hold it back. She needed to get control of herself or they would find out she was awake. Fingering her necklace she tried to think about when she use to be happy growing up with her Mom back when she was small. She had to be brave right now but she was so scared. Closing her eyes she barely fought back the whimper when she felt a peace in her mind. Concentrating on that she was confused by the feeling. It didn't feel like her emotions, more like it was coming from somewhere else in her mind but not quite. She had a hard time describing the feeling but right now though she didn't care. She would take whatever comfort she could, even if it was just her imagination trying to make up some type of escape out of the situation. Her thoughts were interrupted when one of the men gave a loud whistle.

"Thats one steep hill!" Driver guy said.

"Looks more like a small mountain to me. Is there a way around?" The guy in the passenger seat said worriedly.

Driver guy quickly snapped his head towards the passenger guy. "Does it look like theres another road around here Dave?" he said with sarcasm.

"...Well we have to do something! We can't just sit here Tim! You know how the boss is when someone's not on time." Dave said.

"I'm going to go for it!" Tim said. The car lurched forward as we started traveling up the hill. All of a sudden the tires slid and our car started sliding sideways before starting out. Hanging on as tightly as I could to the seats I thought about jumping out right then and there. The car gave a few more slides as the tires spun but finally we made it safely to the top. Carefully I peeked up to see the road in front of us. My face pailed at the steepness of the descent! Treas lined all along the road with deep ditches on either side. If we lost control we would most likely be gonners.

Panic started to overtake her as the car started its downward descent. When the car started sliding as Tim applied the brakes I reached for the door handle and desperately tried to open it.

"Hay! The twerps awake!" Dave shouted in surprise.

I struggled with the handle and when it didn't open I quickly darted to the other door, finding the same result.

"Then go get her and drug her again!" Tim shouted angrily.

As Dave crawled over to the back seats I prepared to somehow defend myself when all of a sudden there was an explosion underneath our car. I screamed and was flung to the floor as David was thrown back into the front of the car. Tim and David yelled out and cursed as the car spun out of control down the hills steep road. There was a loud cracking sound and I heard Dave yelling at Tim to watch out, when suddenly the the sound of metal crashing and glass shattering filled my ears. I was thrown against one of the seats as my head hit something and my side stung in pain as I was jostled against something sharp. It was over less than a few seconds as the car came to a complete stop.

The silence that met my ears afterwards was deafening. "What did we hit?" I mumbled as I tried to get my thoughts in order. Pushing myself off of the floor I hissed in pain. My hand instinctively went to my side and I yelped as I felt something wet. Holding my hand up to my face I was shock to find that there was blood on me. Planging a hand over my wound I got up and looked at what we hit. The front of the car was all smashed up and the glass was broken to pieces. A huge tree laid in the path of the road that we had been traveling on. To my surprise my kidnappers were more or less unharmed. If you could call Dave being turned around backwards in his seat leaning against the dashboard knocked out and Tims head leaning against the steering wheel with his arm draped over his head at an odd angle. Dave let out a moan as he slowly awoke.

"Oh my head" he complained as he touched the back of his head that had hit the dashboard. Slowly looking over to his partner he shook his shoulder "Hey Tim you ok?"

Slowly Tim sat back up and rubbed his head and arm moaning. Quickly I tried once more to open the doors escape but found out that they were still locked. Panicking, I tried to think of something to protect myself. Glancing around the only thing I saw was a dirty cloth on the floor. Puzzled I stared at it a second before I realized what it was. It was what the kidnappers had used to knock me out with! Snatching it up I reached around the front seat and held over where Tims mouth and nose would be. "MHHPFFF!" He struggled, trying to grab my hands off of him. It took less than a few seconds though as he slowly stopped struggling and quickly fell asleep. A gloved hand grabbed my wrist, yanking me from the back seat of the car. Screaming I fought against my kidnapper.

"Hay! What do you think you're doing?!" Dav drug her from the car out into the snow and through me down. I tried to get up out of the snow and start to run but froze when I heard a familiar click.

"Don't move missy." Dave said in a low tone. Slowly I turned around to find Dave with gun pointed at me a few feet away. "Now you're going to be good and not give me any trouble. We are BOTH going to take a quick walk down the road without any problems. Got it?"

"Y-yes!" I stuttered as my heart raced from fear. Keeping an eye on me he grabbed a flashlight out of the glove compartment before we climbed over the tree and trudged our way down the icy/snowy road. As snow fell in our face and around us I raised up a hand to try to see where I was going as we walked along. I soon became extremely cold as the snow that landed on me melted. I was now drenched from head to toe with only a sweater, jeans, and a pair of tenashus on. Rubbed my arms and hands together was almost uselessly. The temperature was unbearable and I feared if we didn't make it soon to wherever we were headed that I would freeze to death before we made it.

The forest was creepy (with the exception of a kidnaper walking behind me with a gun pointed at my back) and extremely quiet. There was no other sound but the crunching underneath our feet and the occasional snow that fell off of a tree. Like in the movies I would say it was to quiet. After awhile I couldn't stand it any longer and daring to take a chance I asked Dave as my teeth chattered. "Wh-where are yo-ou t-taking me?" Blowing into my hands I tried to get warm before I stuck them under my armpits.

"You'll find out soon e-enough. We should be t-there soon." he replied. Sounded like he was faring a little better than I was but he was still cold too.

After a while I asked another question to fill in the silence once more "W-what do yooou want wi-th me? W-why are you do-doing this?"

Dave growled in aggravation as he pushed me forward, almost making me fall. "I don't want a-anything with you. I-Its the boss who does. Now enough questions!"

I decided it would probably be a good idea to shut up. It wasn't long though until I started to get really worried about myself. My fingers were starting to get numb and I was shivering so much that I was stumbling along as I walked. I was going to freeze to death if I didn't get warmer soon! "P-Please can't we go b-back! I-I don't think I c-can w-walk m-much f-further!" I begged.

Snarling Dave grabbed my arm and pushed the gun against my back ruffle! Whimpering in distress I tried to shift away as tears threatened to fall. "I thought I told yo-!" A loud long snapping sound interrupted what he was saying as we both froze.

I didn't even think about the gun pressed against me as I whispered fearfully "Wh-what was that?!" Looking around us the falling snow and darkness made everything seemed ten times scarier. Every shadow looked like a monster as Dave pointed the flashlight around.

When I looked at Dave I couldn't see his covered face but from his stance he also looked nervously and afraid. "P-probably j-just a bear or something. Don't w-worry if it comes near us I-I'll just shoot it. N-now start moving again!" he poked me again in the back with the gun.

_A bear!_ _No bear could make that much noise! It almost sounded like a whole tree was ripped in half!_ I quickly picked up the pace not wanting to find out if Dave was right about the bear or not though. SNAP! They both jumped at another huge noise, this time though it sounded louder and like it was in front of them. "I-I think it-its stalking us" I whispered. She was shaking with fright as they both herd more loud noises coming closer. I shifted around not sure weather to run from the thing that was circling us, risking getting shot, or just let whatever it was come charging in and kill them both!

"Who's out there?!" Dave yelled! CRASH! Whatever it was it was getting closer! BANG! He fired a shot out into the woods trying to scare it. I could only hope as there was a pause from the creature. But that hope quickly left as she heard it moving towards them once again. There was a trimmer under her feet that matched what started to sound like footsteps as the thing approached. Fear started to make her heart race faster as they saw something reach the tree line.

To my shock I looked up and up at the thing that was hidden in the shadows. Only the outline and two glowing blue eyes that looked down at us could be seen as it stood behind the treeline. It was shaped like a human and to my amazement it stood almost as tall as the trees where. I gasped as a giant hand slowly reached out and pushed the branches aside that was in the creachers way. Lexi and Dave were frozen in fear as it stepped out onto the road. It looked almost like a giant robot but like nothing I had ever seen before! It looked to be to advanced for anything that I knew of. It was made out of mettle and was white, black, and red. I barely noticed some type of symbol was on its chest as it stood there glaring down at us with a angered expression on its human like face. I was feeling full blown fear when a wave of complex emotions hit me. Happiness, joy, sadness, and regret hit me before fading in the back of my mind. When the robot let out a low growl we both jumped. Thats when Dave acted.

Dave let out a loud scream as he raised his gun and shoot the creature several times. The bullets seemed to do nothing as they bounced off of the creature as it slowly smirked and let out a deep male chuckle. My eyes widened and my knees shook as it started to move towards us.  
"Ahhhhh! Monster!" Dave yelled! He tried shooting it a few more times as we backed up but when he saw that it was useless he stopped. Suddenly he shoved me forward. I cried out and flung my hands forward as I fell face first into the snow as I heard him take off running into the forest, leaving me to my fate.

I couldn't bring myself to look back up at the robot thing as I cowered in the snow. My heart was racing as I laid there, I was terrified! My kidnapper had left me! He left me to die at the hands of this robot monster thing! The ground shook as the creature approached me causing me to let wimpier. I was momentarily distracted by such a soft wispier in the back of my mind that I almost missed it _Its ok._ Befor I had a chance to wonder about the voice my concentration snapped back to the thing in front of me _w_hen I felt the grown stop shaking. I could sense the creatures presences standing right there in front of me, only a few feet away from me! Desperately I tried bury myself further into the snow not caring about how cold I was.

_This is it!_ I thought. _Any second now I'm going to be dead!_ Tears streamed down my face as I waited for the robot thing to do something to me. The creature let out what sounded like an aggravated sigh above me. The ground shook as the creature moved and something poked me in the side causing me to yelp. "Its ok. I wont hurt you." it said quietly.

My head snapped up in shock as I stared at the things knee and foot as it knelt before me. _I-it could talk?!_ I thought in disbelief. A tingling sensation ran over my body and I shivered at the strange feeling. I couldn't bring myself to speak or look up any further at...it? No! He! I realized from the sound of his voice.

"Your frame is starting to drop dangerously below what is safe for humans tempters to be at! If you do not get up out of that snow your system will start to shut down!"  
He said anxiously. I didn't make a move as I laid there suffering in the cold though. My hands were starting to feel like they were going numb but I didn't care. I didn't know what to do. What was he planning to do with me? He could easily kill me if he wanted to. I shivered from either fear or the cold. Either way I couldn't tell as my teeth chattered together as I layed there.

He let out another sigh as he laid a giant hand down directly in front of me that was almost big enough to hold a good size car. I stared at it in fear and tried push myself away. His voice was stressed but commanding as he spoke again "Your hurt and freezing and if you lay there any longer you will most likely offline. I don't want to have to force you to get up but I will if I must."

_Hurt? Oh right! I got cut during the wreck!_ The cold had quickly numbed my wound to the point that I no longer felt the pain. I must have taken to long trying to decide on what to do because befor I knew it he made a aggravated gowl. I squeaked in surprise as I was scooped up into his hand and he stood up. To my surprise his hands quickly warmed as I layed there shivering. Instinctually I tried to snuggle closer to the warmth. It wasn't long though before the cold left me and I was once again comfortable. Nervously I push myself up to sit on my knees as I slowly looked up.

To my surprise he was looking at me intently, causing me to flinch. But I couldn't help myself as I stare back at the being before me. He was completely made out of mettle but none that I could identify. As I studied the face before me I noticed his mouth was turned down in a frown and his eyes were some kind of blue lights with pieces of metal and mirrors like things around them. They were extraordinary! They looked like human eyes, yet at the same time where so alien! He held an expression between a scowl and concern as he looked at me and I was surprised to find such emotions from him. As far as I knew it was impossible for robots to have feelings, let alone to be sentient. But the longer I looked at his expression and eyes, the more I came to realize that there was no way that this was just an ordinary 'robot'. After a few moments I started to relax somewhat as my mind started to process beyond the fear I had been feeling for the last hour. He had yet to hurt me and seemed to be more concerned about me than anything. Gathering my courage my voice came out in a whisper "Wh-what are you?"

~~~~~TF~~~~~

When Lexi saw me step out of the trees she all but fainted of fright. I just about activated my weapons systems though when a moment later Lexis signal all but blasted out to my sensors giving off an energon signal. Slowly it faded and I was able to concentrate on how to get Lexi away from that man. He pretty much solved my problem though as he uselessly tried to attack me with his weapon and after finding out ran off into the woods. It angered me though when he through Lexi onto the ground. Letting out an aggravated growl for the mans foolishness I walked toward the small femme. She cowered against the ground at my approach and I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain. She obviously saw me as a monster just as the human mech did. Trying to not seem as intimidating I kneeled down in front of her. As I talked to her she was surprised at my voice and also frightened. When she didn't respond to me though and I had to get her out of the snow and I could only come up with one solution. I was going to have to pick her up in my servo.

I was nervous about touching Lexi and even more so with having to pick her up. Everything on this planet seems to be so fragging delicate! Humans though, as I read online to my displeasure, were even more so than most of the other organic species. Earlier I had scanned her and I was unsettled and felt a bit guilty to find that she had been injured, probably during my 'rescue' attempt. I didn't want to harm her further by accidentally holding her wrong but she was leaving me no choice. That wasn't my only worry though, her frames temperature had been dropping so drastically that if I didn't pick her up she would quickly offline. Pushing my fear away, as gently as I could scooped her up into my servo as she let out a squeak. At first I thought I actually _did_ harm her but then I quickly realized that she done so from fright. It was amusing to say the least.

It was a strange sensation to me as soon as she was in my palm. The softness against my cybertronian mettle servo had me both unsettled and fascinated. Her frame was extremely cold as she laid there shaking. Quickly I increased the temperature in my servos so she wouldn't freeze any further. When she snuggled against my palm, a smile I rarely ever showed slipped onto my face. _How could something so fragile survive?_ I wondered as my smile turned back into a frown. _The differences between our species was numerous and yet we also had so much that was similar it was shocking_. Her tiny servos almost tickled against mine as she sat up. I held as still as I could not wanting to frighten her any more. Slowly her eyes lifted to mine and she sat there staring at me. In return I examined her as best as I could as she did the same.

The small wound on her side looked like it was slowly starting to stopping to leaking but I couldn't be sure with her coverings over it. My attention was drawn back to her when she let out a frightened whisper "Wh-what are you?"

Oh how I wished that it was some other mech who was here right now! I never had the patience for these things like the others did! Letting out a sigh I tried to patiently answer her question along with many more I'm sure she would have. "I am a autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. An Autobot for short..." I replied.

Moving my other servo near her I reached out a digit to try to move the cloth that was covering her cut so that I could examine her better. She must have seen my movement because as soon as she saw my servo coming towards her, her heart rate went up and she tried to back away. Curling my fingers I stopped her before she fell off. She was startled at first as she ran into me but I quickly explained what I was trying to do so that hopefully she would calm down. "Stay still. I know that I must seem tariffing to you but I promises that I won't harm you in anyway. I'm just trying to see how bad your wound is." I tried to reassure her. Her heart rate didn't change much but when I tried again to my pleasure she didn't try to move away again. Carefully I pushed her top up just above the cut but not high enough that anything privet was exposed. Humans where odd to say the least but I had quickly understood why they used cloths when I researched this strange tradition. In fact I found it to be quite inventive of them to use there coverings for warmth, protection from most cuts and diseases, and other reasons I reminded myself.

The cut looked miniscule to me but to a human it was probably somewhat big. Luckily it wasn't leaking that much now as it looked like it had been but if it wasn't properly taken care of it would start leaking like it had ben again. As I examined her she asked another question, this time her voice was not so frightened as I was happy to hear. "Another planet? So you're an alien?"

Using my translating program I quickly tried to find the meaning of the word alien. When I did I couldn't help but let out a snort as I smirked. "Yes that is one way of putting it."

"But why are you here?" She asked as she watched me as I examined her cut closely.

"That is a long story" I sighed. "The gust of it is that we came to your planet when we detected energon." She looked at him confused so he explained. "Enerjon is like blood is to you. We consume it just as you do with your fuel to keep your frame working. Our planet ran out of it long ago due to a war that destroyed our home. Ever since we have been traveling the galaxy searching for energon so that we can survive."

Running a scan over her, she jumped as I did, but I ignored it as I process the data. To my relief the wound wasn't life threatening from what I could tell. But I didn't need my scans to show me that she was in poor health. Now that I examined her closely I noticed that she appeared to be in worse shape than I had originally thought. Even without meeting any other humans I could tell this. Right now though my main concern that she was hurt. I would have to ask her about the other later. "You should be fine as long as you take care of this properly. I suggest putting um uh well whatever it is you humans use to weld your scratches shut." I told her. I didn't know much about human medicines and would have to look that up later.

Nervously she smiled as she straightened out her top clothing. "Thanks." She laughed quietly to herself before speaking up "And we 'weld' our scratches with things called bandages. I know what type to use too. I'm used to taking care of myself..." I found at that. Something about the way she talked about taking care of herself sounded...off. "By the way my name is Lexi."

I smirked as Lexi introduced herself officially. "My designation is Ratchet and theres no need to thank me. I am a medical officer and as such I am expected to help others whenever needed."

A look of confusion crossed her face before she dismissed it. "Well still I would probably be dead or worse after being kidnaped. So realy thank you for saving me Ratchet." She smiled up at me. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath before letting it out "But um I can't help but wonder why did you rescue me anyway?" She asked nervously.

Now I was the one who was nervous but I didn't let it show as I found. "Well earlier I was tracking a signal in your neighborhood when I first uh met you."

Jumping up in my servo she exclaimed "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I know I wouldn't I forget the encounter if we met!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand I vented out a sigh. "Thats because my kind disguise ourselves so as not to frighten any human. Each cybertronian can chose an alternate form as long as it is electronic or some type of machine. Our frames are able adjust to the proper size of our chosen form when we transform so that we may blend in without any problems to a size difference that would obviously reveal us if we didn't."

Lexi stood there as she thought over what I was telling her. "Ok so what exactly do you transform into?" She finally said.

Nervously I shifted on my pedds and Lexi almost lost her balance when I did so. Cursing at myself I froze. How did I forget that anything I did would probably be magnified to her? Especially if I was holding her! I needed to be more careful. "Well you see...my for is a ambulance." I said as I looked away before sneaking a peek back at her.

One more she looked like she was thinking this over before her attention snapped. "Wait...That ambulance that almost ran me over?! That was you?!"

I wrenched at her tone and tried to explain myself quickly "Well you see I was in such a rush to find the energy signature that I got momentarily distracted and didn't see you as you were crossing the street. But if you remember correctly I did already apologize."

She scowled at me before letting out a huff of cloudy air into the cold. Sitting down she snuggled her back up to my fingers as she tried to warm herself once more. Thats when I noticed how tired she had become as she waved a hand to try to get me to continue. Bringing my other hand up above her I blocked out any more snow that might fall down onto her. She gave me a grateful look as she slowly blinked. "I'll tell you more about this tomorrow. You've been through enough today and you need to recharge. I'll take you back home an-"

"No!" Lexies eyes were wide awake and she stumbled once more to her feet. Her heart rate spiked and she looked extremely upset. In a strained voice she said "You can't take me back there...my Dad..." looking dowards she sniffed trying to hold back the tears "My dad sold me to those guys. If you take me back there..." throwing her servos over her face she started sobbing.

Her Sire had sold her?! Remembering how he had acted and it all made sense now as he had stood at the door looking unconcerned as he let the men into his home. Ratchets eyes turned red with anger before fading back to blue. How could you sell your only sparkling?! Anger burned throughout his systems. Gaining control of himself he tried to calm down. Lexi had collapsed in his servo and was hugging her knees as she cried. Panicking he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He had never been good with trying to comfort others. Nervously he reached out a digit and carefully stroked it down her back to try to comfort her. To his surprise, she grabbed onto one of my other digits that was close by and hung on to me as she cried. A look of pity and sadness crossed his face as he said "Its ok Lexi. You don't have to go back there ever again if you dont want to." No way would he make her go back to someone like that! If he ever saw her Sire again he would make sure that the human felt the fear he had put Lexi though!

~~~~~Lexi~~~~~

After a while I calmed down and only gave an occasional sniff as I let go of Ratchets finger. I was slightly embarrassed that I had bursted out crying and had hung onto him like a child. Staring down at her hand she fiddling with them as she mumbled to myself "Where can I go now? I don't have anywhere else to go.

"I can take you back to base where me and the rest of the Autobots built. You can decide what you want to do from there later on." I looked up slightly shocked that Ratched had heard me and also at the proposal he had offered.

If she did go with him she would be safe for the night. On the other hand he had just insinuated that there would be more Autobots where he would take her. The prospect of meeting more giant mechanical beings brought a hint of fear to her. What else could she do though? Currently not go back to her house? "I guess that would be the best option. If you're sure no one else will mind that is."

"No one will mind." He said seriously, oblivious to her fear. "I'm going to put you down now so that I transform to my vehicle form." He lowered her to the ground so that she could get off. Slowly I slipped back onto the ground, already I missing the warm surface as I was left standing back in the snow. Turning around my eyes made there way up slowly as I looked up at Ratchet in amazement as he stood up completely. Being this close to him made me fully realized just how huge he really was! I couldn't help myself as I took a few steps away from him. I didn't know if I would be able to get used to him without being afraid any time soon but I promised myself that I would try to as quickly as possible. His size was intimidating but his actions and words had been nothing but kind and I didn't want to offend him after everything he had done for me.

Looking on at him in amazement he smirked down at me and my mouth fell open as I watched as pieces of him folded, slid, and rearranged themselves downward until where he had stood was now a white and red ambulance. "Wow! That was amazing!" I breathed out. After a few moments his passenger door opened for me and I grinned. Quickly I hopped inside and sat in the warm passenger seat. The heater turned itself on and instantly started melting away any snow I had on me. Signaling in relief as the hot air hit me, I hadn't realize how could I actually was. Relaxing I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the coldness leaving me. I sighed and sunk into the seat contently. I could feel sleep start calling to me as I sat there. It had ben along time since I had felt safe enough to be able to sleep without watching my back and I was enjoying it. Pushing away the memories that were trying to sufface I started to let myself drift off to sleep.

"Are you warm enough Lexi?" Ratchets voice asked from inside the car. Jumping in surprise, I had forgotten for a second that I was sitting in an alien robot. _This is too weird._ I thought to myself.

"Yes. Thank you Ratchet. I feel better already." I replied a little too quickly. He grunted in conformation as he started driving forward. I jumped again when I felt the seat belt start to wrap around me carefully and proceeded to bucked itself. _Yep definitely going to take some getting use to._As Ratchet drove along I relaxed once more and stared out at the window. Snow was still falling and didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. "Hay Ratchet?" I said with a yawn.

I grinned in amusement when I saw the screen on his dashboard light up with each word as he replied "Yes? What is it?"

"Thanks again for everything. Although you seemed scary at first you're actually really nice. I'm sorry for the way I acted before when I first saw you." It was along time befor he said something and I was about to ask if I had said something wrong.

"You just reacted the way you should have when your instincts recognized me as something dangerous. I don't blame you for it...also you're welcome."

Smiling to herself I snuggled so more against the seats as I felt the conform to my body. Slowly I drifted off to sleep to the sound of Ratchets enjoy as we drove along.

~~~~~TF~~~~~

While driving back I noticed as Lexi started to fall into recharge. With all that she had been though she deserved to rest without having to worry about anything after what she had gone though. As she snuggled against me I confirmed the seat to her so that she would not be jostled as I drove along. Surprisingly I found Lexi to be tolerable more so than some of the other bots I've come across. That made it easier for me to not let my attitude I tended to have get out of hand when she had asked me questions. Though when I realized that she would have to ride in my viecaulare form back to the base, the thought of having something so squishy and alive crawling inside of my me had made me cringe at first. It was strange to say the least but not completely unbearable after she had gotten in. Her wet cloths however where annoying. I had turned on my heat coils not only to warm her but to get her dry as quickly as possible for my own benefit. I didn't want melted snow all over my interior. Although I didn't say this out loud and would keep that piece of information to myself though.

I laughed quietly to myself. Everybot knew that I hated going out of my meadbay and that I hated having to interact with anyone these days after what had happened. I bet my energon that he never expected me to go out and bring back a human. The expression on there face was something I was looking forward to.

On the way back I sensed movement ahead as I approached the area that the green sports car 'crashed'. I slowed down and quickly I went off road to hide. There were several guys in black suits searching though the car and where scanning the area with some type of equipment. Who were these people? Where they with the ones who had kidnapped Lexi? I listened in to what they were talking about as I neared.

"Yes...That was the only guy we found at the sight. As soon as he wakes up I'll interrogate him sir...I can assure you we will find out what is going on here." a male human said into a phone. Another human with the same outfit came running out of the forest to him. "I think you should come and see this! We found some kind of strange unidentifiable tracks. And they don't seem that old."

The guy on the phone hung up and turned around "Show me where they are. We need to find out what happened here and report back as soon as possible."

"Yes right away, but you're not going to believe this. These footprints are huge! At first we didn't know what they were because they were so big and widely spaced. I dont know of any living creature that could possible make them." Nervously he shifted his feet and exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow the male huffed "So, where looking for either bigfoot or godzilla out in the middle of nowhere. Either way, we will find out what happened here and what that was we were picking up earlier. Now I'll set up a perimeter then lets go get some answers so we can get out of this cold!"

"Yes sir!" he replied as the male called over the others humans befor send them to start spreading out. Somewhere headed straight towards Ratchet. So he had to leave now or risk being discovered. Quickly he quietly snuck away avoided the humans as he continued on his way back to base. Something was definitely going on and he had to report this to Optimus as soon as possible.

**Thanks both Emzydatffan and PorNgub for the reviews! Its people like you that keep stories going. Hope this chapter turned out ok as I stayed up late several nights this week writing it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~TF~~~~~

Ratchet slowed down as he drove up to the secret entrance to their base. Sending the signal the doors started to open as soon as there was enough room Ratchet shot inside. It was freezing out there and nothing was going to stop him from getting out of that snow. Since it was so late at the night not many bots were up except for whoever was on monitor duty and maybe few others. As he drove quietly though the main hangar and down the hall to his medical bay he spotted a familiar mech leaning against the front of his door with arms crossed. As soon as the white and black mech laid optics on Ratchet a sly smile slid across his face. He said as Ratchet drove up to him "Well lookey here! He didn't run away after all! Couldn't stay away from us cool cats could you Ratchet!"

Annoyed by the bots antics he huffed. "Shut your vocal processors up Jazz! Why are you here?!" It was too late at night to deal with this and he still had to go talk to Prime.

"Ok! Ok! No need to get into a tizzy!" Jazz pushed off the wall and put a hand on his hip. His visor glowed a bright blue in amusement as he stood there. "Prime just told me to make sure no one went in the medical bay while you were away. Although I doubt that he expected you to be gone so long as I've switched out with Bee since this afternoon."

Surprised, he was happy to find out that Optimous had actually posted a guard like he said he would. It was something that seemed trivial to others and not worth the time, but was important to Ratchet as some bots would try to pull pranks any chance they got. It was a perfect opportunity for them to strike while he was away but now he knew he didn't have anything to worry about. Jazz suirtlany wouldn't let anyone in while under orders and Bee although known for an occasional prank now and then, he had never tried to pull one on Ratchet without good reason.

"So did you like the humans that much that you were looking for a place that you could live out there with them?" Jazz joked. Although the bot seemed relaxed he knew that Jazz was ready to bolt if he transformed and pulled out his wrench to try and hit him. If Lexi wasn't still asleep inside him he would have done just that.

Growling at the mech he snapped at him instead "No Jazz! I did not go out looking for a place to live! Although the thought of getting away from bots like you does sound tempting. Unfortunately my duties as a medical officer prevent me from doing such, so you better count yourself lucky you have someone to repair your aft when you do something stupid."

Jazz let out a laugh at the bots reply. He might not have known Ratchet for that long but he knew the mech would never abandon them even if he refused to interact with them half the time. Patting Ratchet on the hood he said with a smile "We care about you to Ratchet. So what took you so long out there and why havent you transformed?"

Ratchet jerked back away from Jazz when he patted his hood, he was afraid that the noise might cause the tired femme to wake up. But Lexi gave a moan and rolled over onto her side before falling back into recharge. Grumbling softly to himself he spoke up "That's a long story." He sank on his wheels and sighed. "While I was out I picked up a strange energy signature."

"Oh yeah?! Well thats just snazzy! Wada yeah find out there?" Jazz replied.

"It's...complicated. When I tracked the signal I found a human...and some things happened... and I had to bring a her back to base with me. Along the way she fell into recharge and hasn't woken up yet." He shifted uncomfortably on his wheels. "There is a reason why I brought her back though and I need to talk to Optimus as soon as possible to let him know that shes here. I just don't know what to do with her in the mean time."

Jazz's mouth dropped open at that and for once in his life he was left speechless. Never in his life did he think Ratchet would interact with a human much less bring one back! Eagerly he bent down and tried to look inside of Ratchets windows as he tried to spot the human. "You of all bots brought a human? Here?! Where is she?"

"Stop that!" Ratchet snapped and rolled backwards away from Jazzes prying eyes.

"Awww come on Ratchet! Let me see her! I've haven't seen a human yet! I was supposed to go out to observe them after you got back but you took to long!" He whined as he took a step closer.

"Shes been through alot in the past solar cycle and I don't need you to go waking her up!" Ratchet snapped back.

"I promise I wont wake her up just let me have a peek..."

"I said no!"

Jazz vizor changed to a darker blue as he pouted and crossed his arms defiantly. Slowly a smile came across his face and his vizor lit back up as he came up with an idea. "Yeah know, while you go talk to Optimus I could watch her while you're gone. That way you can transform freely and also won't have to worry about waking her up while you talk to Prime" he said with a smirk.

Ratchet growled as he thought it over, he couldn't drive her around base in his vehicle form the whole time while she recharged and he just couldn't leave her alone someplace. With a sigh he would have hung his head if he was in his other form. Blast Jazz to find a way for him to get what he wanted! The saboteur was to good at that and that's what made him the best at his job.

"Ok Jazz BUT! You have to be very careful. Humans are delicate and this one has been more than she should have tonight. She might panic if she wakes up to find somebot she doesn't know looming over her." He said very sternly. Jazz let out a cheeky grin as he just stood there waiting. Carefully Ratchet transformed slowly so as not to jostle Lexi and wake her up. Luckily when he was finished she was still deep in recharge and didn't even know that she had been moved into in his servo. Looking down at the bot in front of him with a scowl he said over the com ~So help me Jazz! If I found out you woke her up on purpose I'll make sure your next maintenance exam is very painful and slow. She doesn't know about the signal yet so if she dose wake her up don't mention it. Take her to my medical bay and wait there until I return.~

Jazz through up his hands in defense ~Don't worry about a thing Ratchet! She won't hear a peep from me. I'll take good care of her and won't mention anything I'm not supposed he took the human in his servos and brought her close to his vizor to examine her better. ~Awww I didn't know that humans where this small! Why didn't you tell me. Shes like a new sparked sparkling! No wonder you're so protective of her! And she's a real cutie too!~He smiled. Cuddling her near his spark he awwd when she shifted towards the warmth in her sleep.

Ratchet gave Jazz the sternest glare he could before heading off to Primes quarters. ~I am _Not_ protective of her! I'm just trying to make sure you don't scare off line!~ Jazz chuckled to himself and headed into Ratchet's med bay. He had never seen Ratchet act like this before. Grinning he sat down in a chair and set the small femme on the table that was in front of him. He had a feeling that this human was going to be really good for Ratchet. Even if the grumpy bot tried to act like he didn't really care and tried to cover it up. Humming a soft tune he gently stroked the femmes back as he waited for either Ratchet to get back or Lexi to wake up. Really he hoped that the latter would happen first.

~~~~~Lexi~~~~~

I reached over to try to find my blanket that must have fallen off of me during the night. Frowning I slowly opened my eyes when I didn't find it. Turning over I realized that I wasn't in my bed, instead I was on a hard uncomfortable surface. As I looked around I panicked as I didn't recognize where I was. The room I was in huge! And when I say huge I mean like a skyscraper could almost fit in this one room. Ok probably not that big but you get the picture. This place was huge! But thats wasnt all of it either! Inside this room there was giant equipment, cabinets, and shelves all with things on them I couldn't identify. I spotted some of the giant equipment that reminded me to much of things they use at the dentist office and I shivered. This room was starting to make me uncomfortable with the more things I saw.

Slowly I looked around me and soon realized that I was on some kind of giant table. Standing up I tried to figure out exactly where I was but as I turned around I froze. There at the end of the table was a giant black and white robot with some type of blue visor over his eyes. That's when I remembered Ratchet and what had happened to me.

The black and white robot was sitting in a chair and had a cocky grin on his face as he stared down at me. He was propping his head up with one hand and the other was lying nearby tapping out some kind of rhythm I didn't recognize. "Well look who finally decided to join the party! I was hoping you would before Ratchet got back!"

I started backing up as far as I could before the new bot reached a hand over to stop me before I fell off the edge. I didn't know who this new bot was and I slowly started to shake. What happened to Ratchet?! Who was this robot?! Voicing my thoughts I quietly stuttered "W-who are you?"

"Aww come on now! You don't have to be scared of me!" The bot put on a hurt puppy do look before smiling. "My designations Jazz! Ratchet just went to go tell Prime about the latest adventure he had with you. Since he didn't want you to be alone, in case you woke up, I offered to stand in while he's away. He told me to take you to his medical bay until he returns." Jazz said while waving a hand in the air. "Although I never expected Ratchet of all bots to bring a human back. Say what's your designation anyway? Ratchet never told me."

Nervously she looked from him back at the table she was standing on. It was a relief to hear that Ratchet didn't just dump her off and leave somewhere randomly. She had almost been expecting that to happen though, after all that's what her dad had done to her more than enough times. Glancing back up at Jazz she tried to calm herself before putting on a fake smile. "My names Lexi."

To her surprise he held a finger in front of her making her jump back. After a second it clicked and she recognized it as some kind of substitute for a handshake. Grinning she stepped forward and shook it with both her hands the best she could as Jazz moved his finger slightly up and down a few times.

"How did you end up here any way?" Jazz asked.

She sighed before sitting down and leaning back on her arms. Looking up at him she gave a wry smile "Well that's a long story."

To her surprise Jazz started laughing loudly. "That's the same thing that Ratchet said when I asked what happened to him while he was out."

Smirking in amusement she said "Well at least we both got our stories straight." Taking a deep breath she started to tell him how Ratchet had almost run her over when she first met him, not on purpose I might add, and then about her father selling her to these guys, then the car going out of control and walking through the snow until Ratchet had come to her rescue before offering to take her back to the base. "And that's about it. Next thing I know I'm on this table with you watching me sleep." Frowning she thought of how creepy that last bit sounded.

Jazz facepalmed when he heard that Ratchet just about squished her flat "Leave it to him to almost run over the first human he finds." He gave her a sad smile before continuing. "Sorry to hear that all that happened to you. I'm sure everybot will probably agree with me when I say feel free to stay as long as you need." Perking up he said happily "But hay! On the up side if that stuff didn't happen I never would have gotten to meet you!" He said trying to cheer her up.

"Your the first human I've met and I have to say I'm completely surprised. I had read somewhat about you guys on your internet you humans have but I didn't think you were actually this tiny." He gently tapped her on her head with a finger.

Lexi huffed and tried to bare the aggravation of being called small while he messed with her hair. "Yeah your kinda correct on that account of us being small compared to you but most people are taller than me so dont just go calling us tiney on my account."

Smiling he said "Oh well I'll keep that in mind then. Me and the other Autobots actually only just arrived almost about a week ago. Since the only information can axcess about your kind is mostly through the internet we don't know that much about you guys yet. You're the first human I've met since I've been to busy to have gotten a chance to leave." He rubbed his helm in embarrassment. After a while there was silence as neither knew what else to say.

I started to get anxious and wondered when Ratchet would get back. Without realizing it I started to fiddle with my necklace until Jass cocked his head "What's that you got there?"

"Oh this?" I held up the shiny quartz crystal on its chain. I always admired how blue it shone in the sun and also the two small swirly engravings on the side. "It was my mother's necklace. She always use to were it befor she gave it to me for my seventh birthday, right before before she disappeared. It kinda make me feel like I'm not alone whenever I think about her so I always wear it wherever I go."

Leaning forward Jazz tried to get a better look at the smaller details. "Hmmm mind if I pick you up so I can see it better?"

I slightly pailed but quickly reminded myself that Jazz wasn't going to hurt me. Ratchet wouldn't have left me with someone he didn't trust I reminded myself. I nooded and tried to act like I didn't care as Jazz grinned. Reaching towards me he paused as I stiffened as I was surrounded by his hand. Gently wrapped his fingers around my waist and lifted me up before placing me in his palm. Grinning he held me up in front of his face. "There that wasn't so bad now was it?"

I flushed in embarrassment and tried to look elsewhere. Darn it! He had noticed that I was nervous! Jazz laughed and I shot him an annoyed look.

"Sorry you're just to cute! I couldn't help myself." he chuckled. Lexi's blushed deepened. I didn't know how to respond to that. I tried to get over my embarrassment as I held the necklace up to him. As he studied the necklace I got a good look at Jazzes vizor. I stared in amazed at the detail I could see from being so close. Unlike Ratchets eyes Jazzes blue vizor had tiny pixels that lit up in certain spots. His vizor darkened when he concentrated trying to see the little details on the stone and then suddenly lit back up when he had a thoughtful look on his face. I grinned when I realized that they light up according to his emotions. If I hadn't been this close I doubted I could have seen such small details. Jazz had a smirk on his face and I realize that I had started to drift off as I stared at him. Clearing my throat I tried to stuffle my embarrassment once more.

Grinning Jazz laughed before saying to me "Thats a pretty interesting crystal you got there. Where did you say your mom got it?"

"It was my grandmothers before she gave it to my mom. I don't know how long but I was told that its been passed down through the family for awhile now." I told him.

"Hmmm thats interesting." He mumbled with a puzzled expression.

"Why is that?" I asked also puzzled by what he meant.

"That writing on the side right there is Cybertronian." Jazz explained.

My eyes widened and I gasped. "How could that be?! I thought you said that you all only arrived last week?!"

Jazz shrugged "We did. Although from the looks of it, somebot beat us here. Maybe your mom would have an answer or if there's someone else in your family they might know."

Shaking my head I frowned "There's no one else for me to ask. It was just me, my mom, and dad while I was growing up as far as I know. And I can't ask dad because he won't tell me. Whenever I spoke about her to him, he would just get mad at me and I would get punished whenever I brought something up about her."  
Looking at the crystal again in a new light I now wondered how my family got ahold of something with alien writing on it. A thought struck me "What do these two symbols mean?"

"Don't know Lexi. Maybe Optimus Prime would know. That writing is an old style back from when the first Primes ruled our planet. Way before my time. Its pretty much a forgotten text and there are very few who can still translate it." he said.

Raising an eyebrow at him I ask "Who's Optimus Prime? He sounds really old if he knows such an ancient language."

Jass tried to stuffle a chuckle "Optimus isn't really that old. He's the leader of the autobots. He was chosen to become a prime when the Matrix was passed on to him after the last Prime offlined. You see the Matrix allows the next Prime to possess all the knowledge of each of the Primes that came before him. So he should be able to tell us what your necklace says."

Letting out a yeawon I said "Oh that make sense. I should ask him sometime soon then."

Jazz gave me a strange look "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked drowsily.

"You open and closed your mouth. Why?"

Embarrassed I looked down my hands "Uhh thats called a yawn. It just kinda happens when sometimes when we're bored or when we're tired."

Smirking he said "Well thats different. So you need to recharge then?"

Laughing, I corrected him "We call it sleep instead or recharge. And yeah I'm tired but I want to stay awake until Ratchet gets back." She nearly jumped when something rubbed her back. Embarrassed she blushed when she realized it was only Jazzes other hand.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was only trying to make you feel more comfortable. Guess I did the opposite huh?" He started to move his hand away but I quickly said.

"No its ok. This is just going to take awhile to get use to this." Smiling he started to rub my back again. I relaxed into it as it got harder to keep my eyes open. Just for a moment I decided to try and forget my worries. So much had happened today and I was exhausted. Everything I had was gone but maybe it would turn out better after all I had never expected to meet giant alien robots. My life was turning upside down and it wasn't something I ever would have imagined would happen to me.

Jazz lowered her halfway down his chest to a spot that was worm "Might be awhile till he's done. And you had one exciting day remember?" Jazz reminded her.

"I'm not some little kid. I can wait." I tried to argue back but ended up mumbling it instead.

He just chuckled and gently pushed me over until I was laying down. Smiling he replied "I don't think your going to last that long. Ratchets not going anywhere else and when you wake up he will probably be back." he said. I gave a sigh before giving in and closing my eyes. Jazz was right Ratchet could be away for who knows how long. As I drifted off I herd Jazz start humming some kind of song softly. Eventually that faded into the background as she fell asleep.

~~~~~TF~~~~~

Ratchet was finishing explaining how Lexi had been sold by her Sire and how the signal appears and disappears with no explanation. "And you're sure Ratchet? This signal is originating from the girl?" Optimus said with a serious expression and his hands folded in front of him on his desk.

"As far as I can tell yes. I will need to do a further study to see what is causing it though. Lexi seems unaware of whatever it is and it doesn't seem to be doing her harm as far as I can tell, so I have yet to mention it to her." Ratchet explained. "With everything Lexi has been though and after finding out about us it might too stressful for to learn that she's producing something that might put her in danger from Decepticons."

"I agree, we should wait until she will not be so overwhelmed before telling her. Thank you Ratchet, for now let the femme recharge until the morning. Until we figure out what is causing this signal I suggest she stay inside the base for now. Our shield should dampen the signal enough so that that no one will be able to detect her if it does appear again. And of course since she has lost her home she can stay for as long as she needs to." Optimus rubbed his optics tiredly before venting out a sigh "Its late and I think we all need a good recharge. In the morning I will would like to come by and meet Lexi and see how she's doing. Then we can see how she feels about meeting the rest of the Autobots."

Ratchet nodded in agreement "I'll look forward to your visit and I'll be sure to let Lexi know beforehand. But Optimus one more thing, the base might be too dangerous for Lexi to be wandering around without everyone knowing that she is here. Humans aren't like us, they lack any protective shell and are easily damaged. A friendly pat on the back to one of us could be life threatening to one of them. If possible I would like someone to be her guardian whenever it is necessary. Humans are so small that I would hate to think what would happen if she were to accidentally get underfoot."

Optimus smiled warily "I'll assign someone in the morning." Both Optimus and Ratchet stood up out of their chairs. "It's been along time since I've seen you so concerned about someone. I'm glad that this human seems to be helping you act like yourself once again old friend."

Ratchet huffed turning to leave "I'm not concerned! Its just that we barely know anything about human biology yet and I would be next to useless if something were to happen. I just don't want to be the one who has to try to repair her if something does happen!"

Optimus sighed as Ratchet started to walk away. "Ok Ratchet. Ok. Just please...try to at least be somewhat friendly to her. Who knows what she is feeling right now."  
Ratchet stopped at the door before leaving "No promises...but I won't act irrational."

~~~~~TF~~~~~

Jazz was still sitting in the chair still when Ratchet came in. Carefully he took Lexi from Jazz and scanned her while checking her over. Over the com Jazz said She woke up while you were away. On her own I might add Jazz smirked at Ratchet

How did she react to you?Ratchet asked. Glancing down at her worriedly.

Jazzes playful attitude dropped as he looked at Ratchet with a serious first she was scared but calmed down somewhat when I told her where you went and that you would be back. We talked for awhile before she got tired again, she wanted to stay awake until you got back but I managed to get her to fall back into recharge...Lexi told me that her Sire sold her and that you rescued her. I mean it Ratchet if I ever see that human don't expect me to do nothin_.~_

Ratchet growled out I know how you feel Jazz and I wouldn't stop you. Although I doubt that Optimus would allow us to do anything.

Jazz bounced out of his seat ~There's something I found out that you and Prime should know. Lexi showed me this 'necklace' she says she wears all the time. She called it a quartz crystal but what's unusual about it is that it has an ancient Cybertronian writing on it and she's had it long before any of us came to Earth.~  
_  
_Surprised,Ratchet glanced at Lexi as she continued recharging. ~That might explain why she could be producing an energy signature. I'll have to take a look at it first though.~ He walked Jazz to the door. ~Optimus plans to see her tomorrow morning so I'll ask him about the writing then~

Jazz smiled at Ratchet as he waved walked out the door. ~Let me know what you guys find out.~ Jazz grinned mischievously ~I know how cute she is but try not to have too much fun with your femme~ he said wiggling his visor up and down before taking off laughing as he ran. A wretch went sailing after him down the hall and clattered against the wall as Jazz ducked down a corner.

Fuming Ratchet walked over to a table and set Lexi down carefully without waking her up. She still had the wound that she had gotten from when he had made the car crash into the tree he had cut down. Guilt pulled at his spark but he ignored it. What was done was done and it was the only way he could think of to get Lexi out of the car without hurting the humans inside too badly. Looking around at his equipment he paused before searching the internet on ways to treat cuts.

Thank Primus she wasn't that badly damaged. It would be simple to repair a cut this size. Since he didn't have any hydroperoxide that was recommended he used the second best thing as he grabbed a cup warm of water and a clean cloth before ripping a long piece off. Dabbing the rest of the cloth in the water he lifted up her shirt just high enough over the wound on her side. Lexi squirmed in her sleep and Ratchet stopped cleaning the cut until she settled back into a deeper recharge. Once he was done cleaning it he took the long piece of cloth he had set aside and carefully wrapped it around her side with some difficulty before tying it as best as he could. Relieved that her wound wouldn't leak anymore he threw away the cloth and extra water.

Now that she was taking care of they both could get some recharge. He walked through a door that was connected to his med bay. Glancing around he wondered what to do with Lexi as he entered his room. He had a table and chair next to his maintenance drawers, a shelf with data pads on it, his berth, and a table beside it. Looking the information up, he found it to be similar to Cybertronian sleeping arrangements but instead of a hard platform for a berth they recharged on a soft bed instead. Grabbing two clean cloths he kept in his maintenance drawer, he folded one up until it was thick enough and then placed it on the table near his berth. Careful not to wake her, he set Lexi down on the 'bed' and laid the other cloth over her for her 'blanket. Smirking to himself, he looked at how she was practically swallowed up as she had sunk into her improvised bed and the cloth covered her completely. Her head was the only thing that stuck out from underneath the so called blanket. Tomorrow he could try to get something that was more her size...In the back of his processor the word cute popped up before he quickly snorted and pushed the thought away. Glancing at her one last time he turned off the lights. Tomorrow was going to be extra an busy day.

~~~~~Lexi-?~~~~~

Lexi unconsciously tossed and turned in her bed. Her head started to pound as a headache started to take ahold. In her dreams she saw bits and pieces of things she didn't understand. It was to jumbled up and pieces that she did see where to blurry to make out. Whoever it was she was dreaming about though, she could feel everything from him. Fear of being trapped, hope as the figure ran, pain that was drawn out, then sadness, guilt, and loss.

Lexi slowly relaxed as the presents in her mind struggled and push the feelings away. He felt guilty but did his best to stay as far away as he could from Lexis half of conciseness. Only occasionally when she needed someone did he try connect with her to offer her help or comfort. It was becoming too dangerous for him to do so but now that she was with the Autobots it might make things easier if Ratchet could discover him in time and suppress his corner that he took up in her mind. If anyone could do it Ratchet could.

**Thanks to 1234Devyn for the Review last chapter! I'm happy to find out that there are people who are enjoying the story I'm writing. ****Please**** tell me what you think! This is my first story after . Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~TF~~~~~

Ratchet was woken by gruff voices and banging on his bedroom door. Grumbling about how it was to early in the morning, he got up slowly. He quickly glanced at Lexi and was glad to see that she hadn't been woken up out of recharge from all the noise. When he walked over to open his door, Sunstreaker was their looking skuffed up and very unhappy. When he looked behind Sunstreaker, the twins brother was sitting on the medical berth and was holding his right arm in his left hand. "What did you slagging twins do this time?!" He said angrily as he stepped out and closed the door.

Sideswipe sat there looking sheepish. "Well apparently Ironhide didn't like it when he found out that we added pink food coloring to his windshield wiper fluid. He can't get it off and he's still a nice rosy pink color." He laughed. Sunstreaker smirked as he stood by his brother. Ratchet hit both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker over the helm with his wrench in annoyance. Sideswipe let out a yelp.

"Watch the paint!" Sunstreaker snarled. "I'm already scratched up enough as it is!"

"You should be glad that your paint was only scratched up! If I was Ironhide I would have offlined you both!" he said angrily. Grabbing some tools, Ratchet set to work reattaching Sideswipes arm. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the twins antics so early and he had enough on his processor as it was. Sideswipe let out a yelp and tried to jerk away. "Hold still!" He snapped.

"Rachet! Can't you be a little gentler! I'm missing my servo I shoot with after all!" Sideswipe wined but shut up as soon as Ratchets glare turned on him.

Ratchet was just about to let Sideswipe have it when Sunstreaker interrupted him "Ratchet there someone calling you?" Sideswipe leaned to the side to listen but this caused his joints to creek. Glaring at the bot, Ratchet shushed him. They all froze as they listened carefully.

A familiar voice caught Ratchets audio receptor right when Sideswipe spoke up "I don't hear anything."

Hitting him on the back of the helm again Ratchet snapped in aggravation "That's because you don't have the patience to listen whenever someone tells you something!" Putting down his tools the twins watched in confusion as Ratchet went into his room. _Why would he go in there if someone was calling him? _Sides said confused to Sunny over their bond_Shouldn't he be going to the hallway door instead?_ Sunstreaker gave a mental shrug.

~~~~~Lexi~~~~~

I woke up with a minor headache and was surprised to find myself sleeping on a soft bed of some sort. Giggling to myself, I enjoyed the fluffyness of this new bed from the feeling of the hard flat one, from my childhood, that my dad still made me use. I pushed the covers off and sat up with an ache in my side. I pulled my shirt up to find my cut from yesterday had been bandaged up and some places that were wrapped around me hung a little loose. The knot was tied tightly and it looked like someone had tried there best to fix me up which made me smile.

As I looked around I realized that Jazz was gone and I alone in a different room. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a bedroom. The furniture looked normal if it wasn't for the giant size of everything and the only other thing that was different was that instead of a bed there was a long slab of metal by the wall.

Trying to stand, I fell over when I sunk into the bed. I tried a few more times before I eventually got the hang of it somewhat. To my embarrassment, I had to almost waddled over to the edge of my bed to get down. When I did I once again found myself on a table of some sort. When I walked over and peeked over the edge I realized how far up I was. Glancing around I looked for a way down but found none.

My attention snapped to the door when I heard a yelp and some muffled commotion outside. "Jazz? Ratchet? Is that you?!" I yelled. The noises continued so I tried again louder. "Jazz?! Ratchet?!" The noises ceased before there was a metal clang and then silence again. It was quiet in the other room for a few seconds so I tried once more, hopeful that someone would hear me. "Ratchet?! Jazz?! Is that you?!" Footsteps walked towards the door and I had to shield my eyes when it opened and the light blinded me. Ratchet's form appeared in the doorway and I relaxed in relief. I hadn't realized how uneasy I had been without him around.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to me. Bending down so that we were somewhat eye level, he raised one arm and scanned me as he said in a gruff tone "How are you feeling Lexi?" As his eyes quickly darted over me.

Smiling she replied "Better thanks! When I woke up no one was here and I couldn't get down. Then I heard noises outside so I thought I should call out." He nodded in understanding.

"That would be the twins." He said distastefully with an annoyed look "They don't know when to keep their vocal processors down."

"Twins?! You mean you guys can siblings like humans?! How does that work?" When I realized what I had just asked, I panicked "Wait! Nevermind don't tell me! I'm not ready to hear this right now." I said covering my ears and closing my eyes. To my relief though he didn't say anything. I slowly opened my eyes and removed my hands.

Ratchet glanced over at my bed he hesitantly said "I hope that you didn't have too much trouble recharging. We don't exactly have anything suitable that is human sized and I had to improvise when I made your bed last night."

Shaking her head she grinned happily "No, I slept wonderfully and it was perfect! It's a lot better than my bed at home and I when I woke up in it I was thrilled."

Ratchet looked unsure about my response but when he saw that I really meant it he actually slightly smile. "Well thats good." He said in a happier tone. My heart thumped happily and I was taken aback confused. Luckily he didn't see my confusion as he glanced back at the door when there was some muffled commotion coming from the other room. When he turned back I was my normal self and his smile was wiped away.

Laying his hand flat, palm up, in front of me he said "I better get back in there before they cause even more damage to themselves than they already got into." I glanced warily at his hand before I climbed on and sat down. He cupped his hand slightly and I placed my hand on his thumb to stabilize myself if need be. When he rose up butterflies gathered in my stomach at the motion but settled down once he was standing. As he walked, I actually enjoyed the slight rocking motion as he went into the other room. Two new bots that I didn't know could only had ben the twins that Ratchet was talking about. They looked almost exactly alike except for a few minor differences. One was gold and all scratched up. He hand a grumpy expression on his face as he stood by his brother who was sitting on an examination table. The other twin was silver and looked happier, he also had wheels on the end of his feet unlike his brother.

To my shock, one of the silver bots right arm looked like it was barely hanging on and I couldn't help but gasp "What happened to you?!"

Bot of the twins blue eyes looked straight at me, noticing me for the first time. The gold twin jumped back with a look of disgust as he yelled "What the slag?! Don't bring that fleshy over here! Its going to get its filthy organic contaminants all everything! Get rid of it!"

The words hit me deep as I had been treated the same way by some of the children back when I had been in school growing up. I thought that since I had finished school that I wouldn't hear that anymore but I guess I was wrong. Staring doward shamefully I fiddled with my greasy hair. Ratchet probably saw me the same way and I couldn't help but wonder how long Ratchet planned to keep me around. Not that I could blame him, I wasn't exactly spick and span like everyone else. A loud clang rung my ears, causing me to look up. The gold robot had a hand on his head and there was now a wrench laying on the floor near him. "What the frag Ratchet?!" The gold bot yelled.

Looking up at Rachet surprised, I reeled back when I saw the anger radiating off of him as his eyes glowed a bright angry blue. "Lexi is Not a filthy organic! And if I hear you say that again or call her a fleshy, I'll weld your aft to the roof in the main hanger for everyone to see!" He snarled. I stared at Ratchet in shock as he defended me. No one had ever done that for me! Not since my mom had disappeared. My heart lightened and I felt giddy as I glanced away from him happily. The gold bot crossed his arms with a angry look and just glared at Ratchet and me. I looked away nervously, how come I had the feeling that he wasn't going to stop with the fleshy or dirty comments anytime soon?

Ratchet set me down carefully on a table near some tools. Turning back to the silver bot, he got to work on fixing the autobots damaged leg. I sat there not knowing what I should do when I noticed the silver bot grinning at me. "This is my brother Sunstreaker and my names Sideswipe." He said "So how did you end up with the Hatchet Lex- OUCH!" Sideswipe rubbed his helm where Ratchet hit him with the tool he had be using to fix his leg.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ratchet growled as he went back to fixing Sideswipe.

Glancing at Ratchet Lexi wondered wasn't the point of fixing the patient if you were going to damage them further? Ratchet the Hatchet though? She smiled at the nick name. Seemed about right. Answering Sideswipes question she said "Well Ratchet kinda picked me up when I was in trouble yesterday and let me stay the night here." Sideswipe looked at Ratchet oddly but kept his mouth shut.

Ratchet finished reaching his arm and pulled the tools away. "Ok Sideswipe try moving your servo" Ratchet said. Sideswipe hand seemed to work as he did what he was told "Ok now raise your arm." He lifted his arm up but wrenched when it got any higher above his shoulder level. "Hmmm thats strange. Maybe your sincerre wires were damaged too. I'll have to loo-"

"What about his rotator couplet? Did you check that yet?" Lexi asked as she leaned forward to get a better look. All the bots eyes turned to look at her intently, she shrunk away under their gaze while she fiddled with her necklace nervously.

All of a sudden I was jerked upward in Ratchet's hands and held in front of his face "How the slag do you know about that?!" Ratchet's loud voice exclaimed. He had a serious look on his face and his bright blue eyes bore into me seeking an answer. I shook slightly under his gaze as my father's same tone of voice and harsh actions popped up into my mind. Dad never liked it when I knew about something that he didn't know I knew. He always liked to be the one in charge and tried to keep me in the dark.

My heart raced in my chest and my eyes were wide as I tried to look elsewhere, hoping that my punishment wasn't going to be to bad. "I-I d-don't know. It just sounded r-right." I managed to stammer out. I scooted myself back so that I was farther away from those eyes. I closed my eyes trying to escape them somehow. The ground jolted underneath me just like when Dad through the chair backwards toppling it over. Dad was coming to get me! I shouldn't have opened my mouth! Bringing my knees to my chest, I buried my face against them and covered my head. Please dont! I didn't mean to say anything wrong!

~~~~~TF~~~~~

Ratchet blinked a couple of times as he came back to his senses. I had been so shocked by Lexi's suggestion, that I had audomadickly grabbed Lexi and all but demanded an answer from her. Now I realized how much of a mistake that had been. Lexi's heart was beating rapidly, she wouldn't look me in the optics, and she had moved as far away from me as possible in my servo befor I stopped her from falling off. The energy signal started to appear on my sensors and slowly got stronger. The twins now looked very intently at her and me with a confused expression. I knew that they could sense it too but this wasn't the time to explain.

When I moved Lexi away from my face she flinched and curled herself in a ball. Had I really scared her that badly? The twins watched what I would do next and seemed amused by Lexis fear. Scowling at them, I let my worry over her come out as aggravation when I spoke to the twins "Get out you two." I growled at them lowly. I didn't need a sideshow while trying to calm Lexi back down and I certainly didn't need them teasing me about going soft on a human.

"But Ratchet what is that?! Its coming from the human!" Sunstreaker protected. The twins scowled at him and didn't move until he shot them a look that would have scared Megatron if he was their. Both twins immediately got the hint that Ratchet wasn't messing around. Hastily Sideswipe jumped down from the medical berth and both twins quickly headed towards the the medical bay door. As they were walking out Ratchet said to them "Go see Optimus and tell him about what happened. He will explain it." They didn't reply and he did cair as he focused back on Lexi.

When I turned my attention back to Lexi and she seemed oblivious that they had left. Pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand I vented softly to myself. Why was she so worked up? "Lexi?" I got no response causing me to worry. "Lexi are you alright?" She mumbled something into her arms that I couldn't here. Bringing her closer I asked softly "What was that?"

She was shaking as mumbled louder "I'm sorry Dad! Please don't punish me!"

I stared at Lexi in shock. She thought I was her Dad? And why did she think I was going to punish her. I looked at her once more as she huddled in a ball and mumbled to herself. Pieces started to click. It had ben along time since I had seen this display but I soon realize that just like bots have memorie loops humans must have something similar. I blinked as I realized that her Sire had done this to her and must have 'punished' her often. Why was I not surprised! Quickly I looked up related symptoms and found that humans call it a flashback. The cure for such a thing was not that helpful and I disliked that she would have to bring herself out of it. I couldn't hook up my processor to hers and end the flashback like I would a bot.

Taking her into my room propped myself up as I layed down on my berth with Lexi sitting on my chest plates. Gently I held her against my servo and carefully rubbed small circles on her back as she cried. My spark pulsed with worry against my frame as I continued stroking her back. Eventually she seemed to calm down as she loosened up some. Stroked my didget along her side I whispered to her softly "It's ok Lexi. You're with me. Your father can't do anything to you here." She slowly looked up fearfully, her eyes seemed unfocus. After a moment she looked at me and seemed to focus on my face. At first she looked confused, then her expression turned to one of resignation.

"Ratchet?" She asked as she rubbed her nose and sniffed.

"Yes. Lexi it's me." I said as I picked her up and cradled her in my servo. She snuggled against my palm and seemed desperate for my touch as I continued to stroke her gently with my other servo. "Are you ok?" I asked her worriedly.

She wiped her eyes with her small servos and said "Y-yeah. I'm sorry."

Shocked that she was the one apologizing I replied "You have nothing to be sorry for Lexi. It was my rash actions that caused this to happen to you." Pulling her servo gently away from her face I carefully rubbed her cheek with a digit. She smiled and leaned into the touch. My spark warmed at the action and I held her closer. "Can you tell me what caused you such distress?" I asked nervously.

She stiffened in my servo but slowly nodded. Grabbing my didget she held onto it as she spoke. "M-my Dad would get mad at me sometimes if I knew something that he wasn't aware of. He liked to keep me from knowing things so that I would be easier to control. Whenever he found out about something he hadn't taught me as he liked to call it he would p-punish me. U-usually I would end up tied to a chair in the basement and I wouldn't be aloud out for several days. Sometimes he wouldn't give me food and if I got water it was very little. W-when you yelled and looked at me so intently, it reminded me of the way Dad use act before he got mad." She looked away from me shamefully. "I'm sorry I know that you're not Dad and that you would never harm me but the memory just took over."

My spark pulsed angerly while listing and also throbbed when she looked away. Careful not to harm her I gently put my didget under her chin and gently turned her face so that she was looking at me. "You shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the one who is sorry. I acted rashly when I grabbed you and I wasn't thinking. I'm use to having to deal with pain the the afts like the twins and my gruff nature came out audickmadickly. I didn't realize my action would cause you such distress if I had known. Will you forgive me?" I asked her worriedly. To my relief she smiled and nodded. Gently I laid her back down on me and rubbed my didget along her back once more. From this perspective with her laying against my chest plates, I was once again reminded how tiny she was. A warm feeling came over my spark and I felt like I just wanted to protect Lexi from the world and not let anyone see her again except for me. The thought made me embarrassed but the feeling didn't leave.

I watched as she kicked her pedds back and forth in the air as she laid on me happily. Her arms propped her head up as she stared up at me tiredly. I smiled at her and my spark pulsed with happiness. I was content to just lay here all day with her laying on my chest plates but I knew that this wouldn't last for very long. So while I could I enjoyed the moment for as long as it lasted.

"Why do you hit bots on the helm with a wrench Ratchet?" She suddenly asked. I gerked in surprise as Lexi was startled by the sudden movement. Once again she used a Cybertronian term that I knew no one had taught her.

Pressing my mouth plates together I replied "Well because the other bots are always giving me a hard time and I found out that they tend to cooperate more if I give them a better reason to listen." She laughed at my responce and I smiled but I couldn't ignore what she had said though. I had to approach the situation, this time though it would be carefully. "Lexi you used the term helm and earlier rotator cupplets. Who did you hear these words from?"

She thought for a few moments with a frown before she looked back up at me worriedly "No one did. I don't know how but I just know them. It's like they just appear in my head. Earlier I meant to say head but I end up saying helm instead because it seemed like the proper word."

"Lexi these words you're using, they are Cybertronian terms. There's no way you should be able to know them without one of us telling you what they are." I said concerned.

She looked at me anxiously with wide eyes as she asked "But then how is it that I know them then?"

Placing a digit on her back I tried to reassure her. "I not exactly sure but their is something that I need to tell you but now is not the right time." She nodded in understanding so I continued. "For the moment lets not worry about this and just enjoy the peace and quiet. After all the twins woke us up at five am Earth time."

Lexi looked at me shocked "Five am?! No wonder I feel like I could fall back asleep!" She exclaimed. I laughed and she was jostled around a bit. Quickly I wrapped my servo around her so she wouldn't fall off as my chuckles subsided. To my surprise she smiled at me warmly. For some reason I felt embarrassed and the unusual feeling caused me to wonder why. She fiddled with her fingers as she shyly looked up at me with slightly pink cheeks. Primus! She looked so cute that I had to admit it to myself this time. "Um Ratchet I was wondering if uh if it would be ok if I slept right here with you that is if you dont mind." Lexi asked nervously as she sat their.

Normally I would have scowled but Lexi was somehow making me show her a soft side that I didn't know I had anymore. "No I don't mind." I said gently. She smiled bright at me and looked embarrassed but laid down anyway. Cupping my servo over her I felt her snuggle against me as she wrapped her arms around one of my digits. Smiling I settled myself down and watched her fall back into recharge before I let myself start to do the same. Making sure I didn't accidentally roll over or squish her I locked my frame and turned sensors on to let me know of any movement in case Lexi woke up. Falling into recharge myself, my last thought was that I hadn't felt this content in along time.

**It feels like it's been forever since I worked on this! I had an inspiration for another story and could help but get it started. Then I got sick :/ but I'm almost better :D Anyway hopefully some more answers will be revealed in the next chapter because something is about to happen to Lexi! (Of course because she's the main part of the story (Facepalms) you know what I mean though.**

**Let me just said I was floored by all three of the Reviews last chapter! Thank you all! Hope you liked this one. Sorry it took so long to wright.**


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~Ratchet~~~~~

I was waking up out of recharge and instantly noticed that it felt like something was on underneath of my servo that was laying on my chestplates. Quickly I onlined my optics and lifted my servo up as I looked down. The sight of the small human sleeping peacefully on me instantly warmed my spark. Lexi was their curled up against a nook in my armor and her servo was tightly (to her) clutching onto me. My optics softened at the sight and I gently ran a digit down the side of her frame causing, her to let out a content sigh that made me smile. She had a peaceful look on her face as she recharged and it that made my spark hummed in contentment. Knowing that she felt safe with me right now made me happy. Carefully I laid my servo back down onto her while she continued to recharge, mindful of how much weight I placed on her. When my servo returned she moved her grip from my frame to my thumb and snuggled against me. As I laid there I let out a content sigh of my own, she was so very soft and so very fragile compared to us. Humans were very different from all the other species we had discovered throughout the vorons of traveling in space and so far they were the smallest and weakest creatures we had encountered. It was horrible that the Decepticons had discovered their planet when the humans were just learning how to travel into space. Their progress was slow and without certain precautions they couldn't survive for very long in space with the technology they had right now. This made me sad and I couldn't help but wonder what fate awaited them now that the Decepticons were here. We would protect them yes but there was only so much we could do.

My thoughts turned back to the last couple of hours and I couldn't help but frown. I wondered if I was getting too attached to the small human femme. It had only been just yesterday that I had even met her after all. Back on Cybertron a mech could take decades to form a friendship and yet barely over a solar cycle had gone by and I felt like I didn't want Lexi to leave my side. Maybe it was just knowing what she had been thought that was causing me to be so protective of her. After all it was in my programing as a medic to help those suffering and in need of help. That had to be it right?

As I prodded over this my thoughts were interrupted ~_Yes?_~ I asked over the com link

Optimus's answered ~_Good you're not recharging. I was afraid I would wake you. Could you come to my office in a milli cycle and bring Lexi with you? I have news about Lexis Sire._~

_~What news? Lexis still recharging, but I'll get her up before then.~_ Ratchet questioned.

_~It seems that there is more to her Sire than we originally thought. I'll tell you and Lexi when you both arrive. We__also need tell her what is really happening with her now that I have this new information. If we are to protect her properly she needs to know.~_

_~I don't want to cause her unneeded stress Optimus but if you think it would be best I understand_._I will make sure she is awake and we shall be their in an milli cycle... By the way, did the twins go see you like I told them too last night?_~ I asked while glancing down at the Lexi as she mumbled something about not getting up in her recharge and I couldn't help but laugh to myself at thinking she somehow knew that I was going to wake her up.

~_Yes they did. I told them that you had picked up a strange signal originating from the girl and you had to bring her back to base so that she wouldn't be detected by any Decepticons. I also told them to behave themselves and if they did anything to upset Lexi while she was here with us that they would be thrown in the brig._~ Optimus said.

~_Good, she especially doesn't need two glitched headed twins to be tormenting her every chance they could get. Lexi's emotions seem to be somewhat unstable and she is suffering from her fathers abuse more so than I had originally thought. If at all possibly she needs someone that she can come to rely on and that she can trust._~ I replied someone relieved that one problem would be taken off of my servos.

~_I'm sorry to hear that. I will do what I can and will see to it that she is not left alone in the same room with the twins then. See you soon Ratchet._~ Optimus said as he ended the conversation.

Ratchet vented out a sigh as he stared down at her worriedly. At least one thing was taken care of but I was mostly worried about how Lexi was going to react to all that we had to tell her. I would just have to hope that everything went well.

~~~~~Lexi~~~~~

Lexi could tell that she was slowly waking up from her deep sleep. The warmth that had been on top of her had disappeared causing her to slowly become more conscious. She mumbled to herself not wanting to wake up fully yet but she knew that she had to get up. If her father woke up before she did and she didn't have breakfast ready she would get into trouble. Something warm gently ran down her side and she sighed contently. Snuggling against the warm surface underneath her, she hang on tightly to the piece she had been sleeping with throughout the night. To her satisfaction the warmth returned and covered her once more so she grabbed onto it and snuggled against it. It couldn't hurt to sleep for a few more minutes right? She didn't know how long she dozed there but it felt like a while. Suddenly the warmth that had been on top of her started to pull away again and she cried out in protest. When it stopped moving she hugged herself as tightly as she could to stop the object from being taken away. Burying her face against it she mumbled once more telling it to stop as she tried to go back to sleep. The surface she was on jostled slightly as she heard someone chuckle.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need that servo back little one." A familiar voice said with amusement. Rubbing my eyes with a hand, I opened my eyes to the dim light of the room and looked around. I was confused at first as to where I was. It looked familiar but different at the same time from what I thought it should look like. It wasn't until I spotted Ratchets face that I realized where I was. There was bit of amusement in his eyes as he looked down at me and his mouth was turned up in slight smirk. My cheeks blushed red to find myself to have been sleeping on Ratchet's chest. Looking down at my hand I saw what I had been grabbing onto as I slept. Quickly I let go of Ratchets thumb as my face turned red in embarrassment. His hand lifted off of me as my memories from last night came crashing back to me. What I remembered after Ratchet had taken me back to his bed was a little fuzzy since I had been so tired. I knew that he had comforted me last night after I had a panic attack. Though somewhat embarrassing it had been many years since I had felt so happy. I remembered not wanting to leave him because of how safe I had felt and I kinda remember asking him something about not leaving him. I buried my face in my hands as I tried to hide my embarrassment and shame! If I had had half the awareness I did right now, I never would have asked him such a childish thing! The last time I had slept with anyone was when I was about five, back when my mother was still around!

Something touched my head gently and I looked up to see Ratchets huge hand above me causing her to flinch instinctively. "Is something wrong Lexi?" Ratchet with a slightly concerned look. I shook my head still slightly embarrassed. He looked down at me like he didn't quite believe me but luckily he let it go. His hand surrounded me as he carefully picked me up in his fist. I held onto one of his fingers as he sat up in his 'bed'. "Optimus would like to meet you and we have something we need to discuss with you." Ratchet said as he held me in front of his face.

"Optimus is your leader right? I remember Jazz saying something like that and he sounded really important." I gulped. Instantly I was nervous at the thought of meeting such an important bot.

Ratchet smirked "Yes his is but he is also an old friend of mine. You have nothing to worry about, Optimus is a nice mech and he really doesn't care that much for titles and such. He likes to be treated just like any other bot whenever possible."

"But what if he doesn't like me? I'm human after all. I could do something wrong and he could make me leave!" She worried.

Ratchets eyes softened as he ran a finger along my arm to reassure me. "That's not going to happen Lexi. Optimus wont get mad at you if you do something wrong. He is very understanding and has had many vorons of experience of being a leader. He won't be so quick to judge you just for being human." He said. I wasn't fully convinced but I knew that Ratchet was probably right and I was just overreacting so I nodded.

Ratchets got up and I hung on as he walked out of his room, and went into the medical bay. Placing me on a table near the wall he looked down at me not quite sure what to do. He got a faraway look on his face as his eyes dimmed and I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. When his eyes brightened back up and I asked "Why do your eyes darken like that?"

"I was looking up information on the internet. When we concentrate our eyes unfocus much like yours when you're thinking about something deeply." He replied as he gathered some things.

"Oh...What were you looking up?" I asked as he grabbed a medium size (to him) box and placed it onto the table sideways. He then began placing things in it and got some water and put that in it too. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

"I was looking up what humans usually do when they first get up in the morning." He said as he paused with what he was doing. "It said most humans like clean themselves before they start their day and I figured that you would want to wash up some before I took you to Optimus." This was the first time I had seen Ratchet slightly unsure of himself as he waited for my reply.

The thought of taking a shower or bath instantly perked my interest. "Yes please!" she said eagerly. Ratchet looked relieved but quickly covered up the emotion with his, apparently, usual serious expression. I couldn't help but smile, he always seemed to try not to show it but I knew that he actually cared deeply and was probably someone who tried to do his best for others.

"Since we don't have anything human sized set up for you yet this will only be temporary." He said as turned the box towards the wall so that no one could see into it. "When you're done I'll check your bandage then take you to see Optimus." I nodded to him and walked inside the 'bathroom' as Ratchet busied himself with something so that I would have more privacy. There was what looked like a huge petri dish filled with water as the 'bath tub', there was cut up cloth set near it, and two other smallish tops to something filled with more water. One I guessed was the 'sink' as the other one had a thick rim around the top and I guessed that was the 'toilet' but their wasn't any toilet paper around. I scrunched up my nose and decided right then and there I was going to hold out as long as possible.

When I was done taking an enjoyable bath and washing my hair I straightened up as best as I could. Soon I was going to need new cloths as I had to put the same ones back on. My shirt was still ripped from where I had gotten cut and there wasn't anything I could do to fix it. I made a mental note to mention this and the toilet paper to Ratchet later.

When I came out of the 'bathroom' Ratchet had his back to me as he fiddled with a shelf full of stuff. "Um...Ratchet?" I yelled, trying to get his attention over the nose of the misean he was using to fix the loose shelf above him. When he didn't hear me I tried again but I still wasn't hurd. Looking around I spotted a cord that reached down to the ground from the table. When I looked down over the side of the table I reeled back from the drop. Glancing back at Ratchet it looked like he was having trouble with trying to balance the stuff on the shelf and not let it fall as he repaired it. I looked between the cord and Ratchet. If I was going to stay here for awhile I couldn't keep on relying on him all the time for everything. That would get annoying really quickly and I didn't want to cause him any trouble. With new determination she grabbed onto the cord and started lowering herself down slowly over the edge. She didn't dare look down as she started climbing downward. About half way though she got tired and had to stop. I contemplated calling out to Ratchet again but didn't. I needed to do this myself. Taking a deep breath she continued downward and soon her feet touched the floor saifly. She let the cord go with a trumpet grin on her face, feeling good that she could do _something_ by herself. Quickly she started jogging around some boxes that were in the way. When I came around the corner where Rachet was my pace slowed as my gaze slowly traveled upward to his head. I had forgotten just how big he really was! From this perspective on the floor, I couldn't help it when my feet came to a stop. My emotions felt all jumbled up and I didn't know what to feel except insignificant. As I stood there I couldn't bring myself to move forward or call out to him.

As Ratchet finished the shelf, he let out a satisfied grunt. I gasped and backpedaled when he took a step backwards in the direction where I was at! Fear that didn't feel like my own raced through my mind strongly along with my own. "Ratchet!" I screamed as I threw my hands up in front of my face as I tripped backwards. I gasp when I fell onto my back and watched as his pedd landed a foot away from me, causing the ground shake slightly because of how close I was. Ratchet startled at first then froze at the sound of my cry. Frantically he looked doward with fear in his optics as he looked around for me. When he spotted me he quickly stepped away then crouched down right above me, one servo supporting him off to the side of me. I tried to calm myself as I laid there shaking slightly but the sight of a couple of hundreds of pounds of giant metal robot looming over me after almost getting stepped on didn't help in the least.

"Lexi! Are you alright?!" He frantically asked looking both panicked and horrified. His servo quickly reached down towards me causing me to let out a quiet gasp. He froze at my uneasiness and he slowly pulled his servo back away. A look of hurt crossed his face before he quickly covered it back up concern.

"I - I'm fine." I replied shakily as my heart thudded against my chest "J-just a little shaken up. Just...Just give me a moment." I had trouble looking up the his helm that hug so far above me. I hadn't felt so small since the first time of meeting Ratchet and I had thought I had been doing well so far but I guess I was wrong. As I tried to get my heart to slow down I started concentrating on his bright blue optics that were filled with worry. Feelings of comfort filled my mind suddenly. It didn't feel exactly like my feelings but for some reason someone else's and I was confused. Whatever the reason, I was grateful as I was able to climb back down quickly. But then I felt something give me a gentle nudge of friendly affection back after the thought. I frowned to myself and felt somewhat fearful. Was there really something else in my head? Or was I just making things up? Mentally I reached out to it and something push me back away. Fear filled me as I realized that there was something their. Something that wasn't me was in my mind! I sensed a feeling of guilt and like someone ducking there head before the presence faded.

"Lexi?" Ratchet asked me with a perplexed on his face. He looked like he wanted to scowl but was trying to hold it back.

My attention snapped back to him. "I'm...fine?" I said as more of a question as I sat up. What was going on with me?

"What are you doing down here anyway? Better yet how did you even get down?" Ratchet asked me worriedly. Carefully he reached down one more, this time with both servos on both sides of me and scooped me up so that I was safely cupped in both of his servos as he raised me up in front of his optics.

"W-well when I finished my bath, I called out to you but you didn't here me and so when I saw a cord I used it to climb down. I - I didn't want to bother you." I explained uneasily. I knew Ratchet was going to be mad at me and I couldn't help but cringe somewhat fearfully. _He won't be mad at you_ a voice said in my head that wasn't my own. I froze and mentally asked _Who are you?_ I got no reply though. Maybe I was starting to go crazy?

Ratchet looked guilty and couldn't meet my eyes as I sat in his servo. "I'm sorry, I'm the one who shouldn't have gotten so involved in something! I should have looked before I stepped and I should have payed more attention and listened out for you! The thought that I...I - I just...I can't believe that I almost squished you!" His voice was full of pain and broke at the end. It made me sad that I was the one who caused it.

Leaning my head against the side of his hand I tried my best to give him a hug. I ran my hand along one of his digits trying to comfort him. Soon he calmed back down and I spoke up "I'm sorry Ratchet. I seem to keep causing you trouble." Was all I could say. My heart hurt from causing him pain and it also made me happy that he cared so much.

His frown lifted in a half of smile and he shifted me over onto one of his servos. "It was neither of our faults. Next time lets just be more mindful of both of our actions. Ok?" He said. He was extremely gentle as he lifted a digit and carefully placed it on the side of my face. I leaned into his touch and place my own hand on his large digit while I smiled at him. Ratchet's optics softened with a loving look in optics and it made me happy.

After a few happy moments of us being like this, I heard in my head _Told you so _in my mind_._ I jerked back instinctively and Ratchet frowned. Extending his free servo over me, he ran a scan over my body. His eyes got wide and worried look crossed his features. I was almost afraid to ask what he had found but forced myself to. "W-what is it? Is - Is there something w-wrong with me?" My heart clenched fearfully in my chest of what Ratchets answer.

With a concerned look he moved to hold me against his chestplates as he moved himself to get up "I need to take you to Optimus. There are some things we need to talk to you about."

Clutching onto his thumb I hung on as he stood up as I tried to keep myself steddy and also try to calm myself. My heart thudded in my chest at the thought of their being something wrong with me. There had to be, if the voice in my head was any indication. I taped my hand against his digit and looked up at him fearfully once more "Ratchet! You're scaring me! Please tell me! T-There's something wrong with me, isn't there?!" I begged him to tell me as he carried me out the door and stared down a hallway.

Ratchet's glanced down and his optics softened at my fearful expression but the worried look didn't leave his optics. He ran a digit down my back and held me close to his chestplates "Physically you're fine...Its somewhat difficult to explain but we get to Optimus's quarters I'll tell you everything."

Fear gripped my heart and I gripped onto Ratchets thumb tighter. His digits curled around me more as he protectively held me closer to himself. He didn't say anything more but I could feel the tension in his frame as he quickly walked along. I looked around as everything as it seemed to almost fly bye me and I probably would have found it fascinating if I wasn't so freaked out. We passed several Autobots I didn't know and they quickly scrambled out of Ratchets way, taking no notice of me. One mech who did spot me was a bright yellow and black collar. His bright blue eyes sparkled with friendliness and something told me that he was younger than all the rest of the bots I had seen. He gave me a slight chirp and a small wave as he stepped aside. I was too worried to wave back but I did give him a small smile as we passed by him though.

We walked by several doors until we came to one that was much bigger than the others. He stopped in front of it and pressed a button, a second later the door slid open. Ratchet walked into a huge room that was similar to his. This one though was bigger though and had an adjoining room off to the side. There was a tall bookshelf filled with tablets and other strange things, a desk with two chairs, and a big screen on the wall that was currently off.

My eyes widened at the sight of the biggest bot I had ever seen that was sitting at the desk. When he placed down a tablet he had been reading. "Perfect timing Ratchet, I just finished a report." Optimus said with a slight smile. His deep distinct voice shocked me but it seemed perfect for the mech. It was a commanding yet friendly voice and instantly made me want to trust him. As he stood up out of his chair I was shocked to watched as he towered over us! Ratchets height only came up to about halfway up the mech's chest and being held in Ratchet's hand made me suddenly I feel even smaller than before. I gulped nervously and leaned against Ratchet's chestplates for reassurance. Quickly he ran a digit down my side before stepping forward. Optimus gestured to the other chair and both of them sat down at the table. Ratchet's servo moved towards the table and he looked at me questionably, silently asking if I wanted to get down. I shook my head and hung onto him tighter and he moved his servo back to where it had been. Optimus watched our exchange and I saw a slight bit of amusement in his optics.

Optimus glanced down at me and smiled "It's good to finally meet you Lexi. My name is Optimus Prime. I'm sure you have many questions but the first thing I would like to tell you is that you are safe and that no harm will come to you while you are here with us. Ratchet has informed me of your situation with your father and you are free to stay with us for as long as you wish."

Lexi relaxed slightly at Optimus's words. He seemed to be nice and sincere but I was still somewhat nervous. I cleared my throat as I spoke up "Thank you Optimus Prime. I - I don't mean to be a burden but I have no where else to go. I appreciate you allowing me to stay here with you all for the time being and I promise not to cause too much trouble. I'll try to find a place to stay as soon as I can so that I'm not in the way."

Ratchet quickly held me up in front of his optics and had a scowl on his face "Lexi you're not a burden nor are you in the way! What in primus's name gave you that idea?!"

Nervously I fiddled with my fingers and looked down at them "W-well it's just that ever since we meet you always seem to have to comfort me every time I'm upset or you're carrying me around from place to place. I didn't want to make it so you had to watch over my every move whenever I needed something. I want to do things on my own so that I'm not any trouble but there's not much I can do without help. I - I guess I'm just feeling somewhat useless and that I keep causing trouble."

Ratchets scowl deepened as he listened and I flinched back some. He let out a sigh and rubbed his optics with his free hand. Trying to keep his voice even he said "Lexi you're not burden and I don't mind taking care of you. You're _not_ trouble _nor_ are you causing any trouble whenever you need someone to be their for you. You've been through alot and it's understandable that you need some support. Yes I understand its probably difficult for you being in such a huge environment where it's hard for you to do even normal everyday activities but until we get things set up for you I don't mind helping you. So dont you dare think for one nanosecond that you are useless or being a burden."

Ever since Lexi could remember after her mom left was having to take care of herself. Now that Ratchet seemed insistent on helping her though made her heart feel warm after his kinds words. She smiled gratefully and Optimus let out a chuckle as he said "I have to agree with Ratchet. I may not know you that well but from what Ratchet has told me you deserve to be spoiled some. I will make sure though that one of my mechs makes some things so that you may get around better when one of us isn't around." I gave Optimus a grateful look and he smiled before his expression turned serious. "I'm glad you decided to stay for awhile but we both have much we need to discuss with you."

Instantly she felt nervous and she glanced up at Ratchet. He gave me a slight smile but looked worried also. She glanced back at Optimus when he started to speak again "There is another reason for us wanting you to remain with us besides the way your Creator treated you." Optimus glanced at Ratchet and he nodded for Optimus to continue. "You see it wasn't an accident that Ratchet found you yesterday. He told you that he had been tracking a signal correct?" I nooded and wondered where this was going. "That signal he was tracking originated from you." He paused to let this sink in.

My eyes widened "But how is that even possible?" I asked somewhat confused.

Ratchet answered her "That we are not sure of but if we can sense it than the Decepticons can too." Lexi gave him a confused look so he continued. "Decepticons are a ruthless band of Cybertronians led by Megatron who wants nothing more now than power and control. They tried to take control of Cybertron when they didn't like how things where being run."

Optimus spoke up "The Cybertronian Council were in charge at the time and they were in the wrong. They were forcing lower Mechs and Femmes to work in the lower levels as soon as they were sparked. They gave them the most dangerous and distasteful jobs with little enerjon to survive on. Megatron was one of them and he protested against this and I along side him. Megatron pleaded with the Council to change their ways and when they didn't listen to him I spoke up. I begged them to try to understand and somehow my words moved them. To my shock they offered me the title of Prime which is like a king on your world. Thinking that this would be the best way to help Cybertron I excepted. Megatron became angry though and said that I had betrayed him by becoming part of what we had set out to stop. After I became Prime it was many cycles later until I saw him again. I had heard rumors about a group of Cybertronians rising up and trying to take over parts of Cybertron. It wasn't until that war broke out and that I realized Megatron was the one who was leading these Mechs and Femmes. Our war lasted many many of your millenia and it cost us a great deal. Before we knew it we had lost so many things including our enerjon supply as it could not reproduce as quickly as we where using it. All Cybertronians were forced to flee our world and those who did not make it off where left to offline."

Lexi remembered Ratchet mentioning that their planet had run out Enerjon due to a war but she didn't realize the full extent of what that meant until now. She looked up sadly at Ratchet and he gave her a small sad smile as he brushed a digit against her arm. "Thats so horrible! I'm sorry. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose your planet. I thought I had it bad when I lost my home but you lost your whole world!" She said looking upset.

Ratchet sighed as he said "It was painful but the worst part is that we thought the war would stop once we had to flee but the Decepticons started trying to take over any planet that would produce any amount of enerjon. We followed after them to try to stop them and that is how we came to your planet. We cannot allow the Decepticons to destroy or enslave any more worlds."

Optimus spoke up "We picked up on your energy signal yesterday and that is why I sent Ratchet to find out what it was. We didn't know that it would be a human that was giving off this signal and we instantly knew that if the Decepticons were ever to discover you, you would be in danger. So until we can find out a reason why you are producing this signal and until we can find a way to stop it, I ask that you stay with us so that we can protect you from them."

"But why? Why would you protect me? I'm sure there are much more important things than one human girl." Lexi asked

Optimus looked down at me seriously and I couldn't help but shift nervously until he relaxed some with a slight smile. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings and we hold an oath to protect those in need. May they be Cybernetic or Organic."

She gave Optimus a grateful nod "Thank you Optimus Prime. I really appreciate what you're doing for me and I can't tell you how grateful I am."

Ratchet chuckled slightly and Optimus smile down at me "Optimus will do just fine young one. Only occasionally do my Autobots call me by the title Prime."

Lexi smiled at him "Well then thank you Optimus."

He gave her a slight nod then smiled sadly "You're welcome Lexi but I have more things I need to talk to you about." Ratchet gave him a warning glace but Optimus continued "My intelligence officer Prowl discovered that your Sire has recently been in contact with a group of people called M.E.C.H. They are the humans who tried to kidnap you yesterday. We shall will keep a close optic on your father in case he has anymore contact with them as they cover their tracks very well and we haven't found out much about them. The only thing we do know is that M.E.C.H is an illegal undercover organization and that their crimes cover a wide variety of things that make no sense at the moment. Right now we are not sure what these group of humans want with you but we will do everything we can to find out and protect you from them and also the Decepticons as long as you are under our care."

Lexi inhaled sharply when she heard her father had been involved with a bad group of people. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why they would want her or why her father would sell her to these people. The thought of what she had gone through yesterday made her heart ache when she remembered. After all she had learned about what was happening with herself and now her father made her head feel like it was spinning. She leaned back against Ratchet's frame for support and he instantly cupped his hand so that she wouldn't be able to fall off. Quickly he ran a scan over her then frowned. "I think thats enough for today. You don't need any more stress than you are already going though. I'll take you back to my medbay where you can rest and while we're there I can try to do some tests to figure out how you're exactly producing that signal. Alright?" Lexi nodded tiredly.

~~~~~Ratchet~~~~~

Ratchet moved to get up but Optimus held up a hand. Lowering himself Ratchet sat back down, giving Optimus an angry scowl. "There is one more thing I need to discuss." Turning to Ratchet he said "I promise it will be quick and won't cause Lexi anymore stress." He gave Optimus a nod to continue and wondered what was so important that Optimus stopped them from leaving.

"While you are here with us Lexi, there is a matter of your safety. As you know we Autobots are new to earth and most of them have yet to have even seen a human. You have your freedom of the base but Ratchet and I worry that somebot won't think to look at where they are walking and until they are use to having a human around I would like to appoint a guardian to you as suggested by Ratchet." Optimus said seriously while looking at Lexi.

I ducked my head in shame slightly and felt Lexi run her servo over my servo. Optimus glanced at me but didn't say anything if he noticed my discomfort, instead he looked back to Lexi. As soon as I realized Optimus was going to assign a bot to Lexi I instantly started to worry. What Who would it be? I was regretting my request now of some other bot to watch her. Horror entered my mind as I thought of Bluestreak, he would undoubtedly cause her unending stress. No Optimus wouldn't chose him, Bumblebee maybe? But then Lexi wouldn't be able to understand a word he said. Other bots I disproved of raced through my processor as I stressed over who it was going to be "- if you agree."

My attention snapped back to Optimus and he was staring at me with a slightly amused expression and an optic ridge raised. Clearing my vocals I said "Sorry could you repeat that." Lexi gave a snort of laughter and I glared down at her. She looked up at me with a cocky grin on her face as she snickered to herself.

Now Optimus openly allowed his amusement to show as he smirked "I said If you are willing Ratchet I would like you to be Lexis guardian, if she agrees of corse."

My optics blinked a few times as I sat there shocked "Me?" I asked as my optics widen in disbelief.

Optimus gave a slight nod as he said seriously "With Lexis unknown condition it would be best if she was around a medic while at our base and I couldn't think of a better mech to be her guardian than you."

As soon as I glanced down at Lexi I instantly was reminded I had almost offlined her already. I looked away with guilt but when I felt her lay her small servo on my frame I slowly glanced back. Nervously I asked "Would you except me as your guardian Lexi?" My sparked pulsed in my classes nervously.

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled widely "Of course Ratchet! I couldn't imagine anyone else as my guardian." She laughed. I felt my spark sore and my frame relaxed into the chair, I hadn't realized I had been so tense.

Smiling widely I silently thanked her hoping that Optimus didn't here and she gave me a small nod. Glancing back to Optimus I said "Is there anything else Optimus?"

He shook his head and said "No you may leave. Just remember Ratchet, please drop by my office more often for a visit. I miss the days where we could converse without attending to business. It's been to long and would do you some good."

Not able to meet his optics I said as I stood "I'll think about it. You know why I don't come by anymore." Optimus gave me a nod and if I hadn't been friends with him for so long I probably would have missed the sad look he had hidden in his optics.

As I walked out of the room caring Lexi she looked up at me with worry in her optics and looked at me questionably "What did you to mean by that?"

"It's nothing." I brushed her off as I headed towards the medbay. She pouted slightly but let it go and quickly looked away with a scowl. I vented to myself aggravatingly why was she getting mad?

"Hayyah Lexi!" Jazz's voice said cheerfully from besides me. Lexis expression perked up and I scowled in annoyance as I looked over the saboteur. He always popped up without my realizing it at the most annoying times! How he did that I would never know.

"Hay Jazz!" Lexi grinned as she turned towards him in my hand. She was at the perfect level as Jazz only came up midway to my chasses and that's where I holding Lexi.  
Laughing she said "Boy you're short! Are you sure you weren't calling the kettle black last night?" I smirked in amusement at her first remark before looking the rest up.

Jazz stuck out his glossia at her with a scowl "Yeah go ona head, laugh it up while you can! I'll always be taller than you!" Lexi stuck her glossia out at him in returned but had a glint of amusement in her optics. "So what brings you out today?" Jazz asked her as he quickened his pace to keep up with Ratchet.

"Well I got to meet Optimus just a few minutes ago. He told me some sad stuff that I didn't know about my father." She said sadly but then her eyes brightened "Oh and Optimus made Ratchet my guardian!"

Jazzes optics widened at that and he had a look of disbelief on his face. I felt my frame heat up in embarrassment but tried not to look bothered. Jazz let out a sly smile and said "Ohhhh is he now. Well congragulations Ratchet dident think yah had i

"He also told me about a signal that I'm apparently randomly producing" Narrowing her eyes suspiciously she said "Did you know about the signal?"

Putting his hands behind his helm he slyly grinned. "Maybe!" Lexi scrunched up her nose and turned her back to him with a huff, making Jazz laugh.

Huffing to myself I looked down at Jazz and said "Don't you have better things to do?"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders and said with a mischievous smile "Not at da moment." I growled in aggravation and brought my other hand up to hold onto Lexi as turned down a corner sharply, trying to lose Jazz. He didn't miss a step through and stayed right at my side to my disappointment.

"So did yea show Optimus that interesting stone yea have?" Jazz asked as he ducked around some other mechs. They gave him a strange look as no one tended to follow me around, being as half the time I usually got aggravated and through a wrench at them.

Lexis hands flue to cover her mouth as she gasped "I completely forgot!" Her shoulders sank as she hung her head and I ran a digit down her side. She perked back up and looked up at me with a smile.

"Jazz told me about this necklace of yours. May I see it?" I asked her as Jazz and I stopped in the now deserted hallway. Lexi nooded and reached underneath the top part of her clothing to pull it out from underneath. Unclasping it from around her neck she held it up to me. I raised her up in front of my optics and squinted as I tried to see the writing Jazz had mentioned. It was their just like he said and it did indeed look to be old Cybertronian.

Ratchet hummed to himself before saying "This just might be what is causing that signal to appear Lexi. If you let me I could run some tests on it to determine if this is indeed the problem. Would you mind if I borrowed it for a few milli cycle?"

She looked like she was fighting against her emotions at first but then slowly nodded her head. I brought my other servo up and carefully took it from her in two of my digits. "Please be carefull with it Ratchet." Lexi looked at it a look of concern "It was my mother's before and she gave it to me before she disappeared. It means alot to me and I would hate for something to happen to it. I almost ever take it off and if I do its only for a short time like when I get into the shower."

Subspacing it for safe keeping, I gave her a half smile which startled Jazz "I'll take good care of it...Thank you for trusting me with something so important to you." I said as we started walking back down the hallway.

As we neared the medbay doors a growling noise made me gurk to a sudden stop in surprise. Lexi quickly grabbed onto one of my digits to steady herself and I stared down at her with wide optics in shock. Was that her?! Jazz burst out laughing and I looked down at him with a scowl.

Jazz walked towards us and snickered "I dono what you did little femme but the look on Dock Bots face was priceless!"

Glaring at Jazz and I growled "Call me that one more time Jazz! I dare you!" My free servo twitched, wanting one of my wrenches I kept in subspace.

Lexis faced flushed red like this morning and I wondered if something was wrong with her system. Quickly I was about to run a scan over her but she held up a hand to signal me to stop. "Its nothing to worry about Ratchet. I'm just hungry thats all." I would have slapped myself if I hadn't had Lexi in my servo! Fuel! That's what I had forgotten! I felt like such a glitchbot for forgetting something so important!

Looking up what humans ate I quickly wondered how I was going to get Lexi food. The only solution would be to take her to get something but it was also important that I find out what was causing the signal as soon as possible. Jazz seemed to since my dilemma as usual and piped up "Why don't you go an take care of dat crystle Ratchet and me and Lexi can go get some fuel."

The thought of her leaving my sight made me nervous but she so looked eager at Jazzes suggestion. My sparked felt like it dropped a little since she would be away from my servos so soon after I became her guardian but this was something she couldn't survive without.

Bumblebee was walking by and Jazz slung a arm around his shoulder, pulling him down some as Bee looked at Jazz with a startled expression. "Doncha worry Ratchet me and Bee here will take care of her! She will be as safe as a turbofox in their den. Right Bee?" Jazz said with big round optics and a begging expression. When Bumblebee spotted Lexi in my servo he quickly nooded and beeped out that they would take good care of her. With both of them giving me puppy dog expressions as the humans called it I gave in with a grown.

With a vent of frustration I said "Ok! Ok! Lexi may go with you! Just make sure that you bring her back right after though!" Jazz beamed at me and Lexi looked a little shocked but soon had a wide grin on her face. I held out my servo reluctantly to Jazz and he eagerly but gently took Lexi into his own. She had less room while sitting on his servo so he kept his other hand up near her in case she needed it.

"Thanks Ratchet! I'll try to be quick!" she said with a delighted expression on her face that made me happy. She waved goodbye as Jazz turned around to walk away.

I smiled as Jazz and Bee as they hurried down the corridor with her. Turning to go back to the door of my medbay I looked up what humans ate out of curiosity. Before my servo touched the door handle I froze. Quickly I spun around and yelled after them "Don't you dare take her to any of those fast food stations!" They ducked around a corner at the far end of the hallway with a laugh. Huffing to myself I went inside. I just knew that they weren't going to listen to me.

**I'm back! Ok so I didn't mean to be gone for as long as I did but my computer broke and I had some issues I had to deal with :( Also I just started a new job and that has been taking up quite a bit of my time. I plan to write a chapter for this and two for my other story (since that one has shorter chapters each post) so it might be like two weeks or more between chapter (Cringes) But I promise that this story is not abandoned. I just have a lot going on right now. :P I feel like this chapter is overly fluffy but I like fluffyness. Tell me if you think it's too fluffy though and I'll tone it down some. This chapter just came out that way though.**

**As an apology for being gone for so long I made this chapter extra long and I also managed recover one of my short stories after my computer crashed and I went ahead and posed it. I just never got around to posting it and it's been sitting their. It's called ****Ironhide's and Annabelle's first snow.**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you sooooo much to all those who reviewed while I was away! **

**Thanks to HeartsGuardianSol I'm glad that you're enjoying the story I'll try to do better and now I'm not using an apple computer (Throws confetti up into the air) Their spell correct was horrible for me!**

**Thanks to PorNgub . I'm glad you liked the fluffiness in the last chapter and hope you enjoyed it in this one as well!**

**Thanks to Reader103 Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE FINALLY . Also I'm so happy to see that you read my other story too! Hehe!**

**Thanks to AutobotsBeyond (I really like your screen name) Here's the next chapter! I'm not going to stop writing ^_^ I'm glad that you think my story is so good! It encourages me to write more! That's why this next chapter is here finaly!**


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say _I'm_ _so sorry_ that the next chapter is taking so long! I've had many things happen in the time I was away with relatives coming to stay with me and also with having writers block in the meantime. I've got one more week of hard work with my second degree black belt test coming up (I also need it for my work since I work at a martial arts center) I have a lot riding on passing this test and also a wedding to go to the day after. So please don't give up on me! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon after the 4th since that is when both the test and wedding will be over. Once again I'm sorry!


End file.
